Part One Four Brothers United
by MikiNare
Summary: Four Brothers Ok, so this is like Part One of Three. Story begins when Jack arrives at the Mercer's. Mostly about Jack's life and growing up with his brothers.
1. Welcome to the Family

**Part One – Four Brothers United**

Chapter One – Welcome to the Family

The fifteen year old sauntered up the crumbled stone steps and waited quietly outside the door. He sighed. His new home. The boy glanced down to his hands and gingerly fingered the deep, purple bruise on his forearm.

"Damn, Jack. Can't you carry your own bag?" Growled Robert Truman, Jack's annoying social worker. The teenager rolled his eyes as the man grumbled his way up the steps, carrying Jack's one and only bag of belongings. He scowled at his social worker. He just wanted to go back to the foster home where he could lie on his bed and write music to go along with the lyrics he had written the previous week. Instead, he was standing outside the door of Evelyn Mercer. Spare me, he thought. An old lady wanted to adopt him? Man, he'd give it a week tops.

"And don't give me that look. Come on, kid. Give it a chance. She's a sweet, old lady and guess what? You'll have brothers too." The man raised his eyebrow and smiled, but Jack stared back blankly. He waited till Robert dropped the eye contact and pulled out a cigarette from his denim jacket vest pocket. Pressing it between his lips, he patted his jeans for a lighter.

"Jack. Nuh uh. Put that out, right the hell now." Robert ordered and made a move to snatch the cigarette out the boy's mouth. Boy, Jack sure new how to make a first impression! Jack turned his shoulder away from the man, blocking his attempt to grab it and lit up quickly.

The door opened just as he exhaled, blowing smoke directly into the face in the doorway. There was a soft cough and then Robert began frantically swiping at the cloud of dusty grey smoke.

"God, sorry, sorry. Jack, you idiot. Sorry, Miss Mercer."

Jack suppressed a smirk and took a long, slow drag. He should be nervous, but when the number of foster families you've been housed with goes into double figures, you tend not to care what the family think of you. Give it a month and I'll be back at the foster home. He didn't mind too much. Yeah, the foster home had other kids, ranging from tiny babies to people his own age. It was noisy and the bathroom was always occupied, but at least he wasn't being hassled to be a part of something he couldn't care less about.

He realised he was being spoken to and looked up into the face.

"What?" He asked, continuing to smoke. He watched Robert, shake his head disapprovingly and let his chin drop to his chest. Jack refrained from rolling his eyes again.

"I said, welcome to my home." The woman smiled warmly. She was the same height as Jack, although he was a little tall for his age. Her blonde-grey hair was swept back loosely into a bun and her eyes sparkled. Jack gave a crooked smile and went to take his bag from Robert, but suddenly the woman had reached forward and plucked the cigarette from his mouth and ground it into the wall beside the front door.

"Now, let's get you settled inside, shall we?"

Jack's face must have been a picture as the social worker began chuckling softly as he followed Evelyn into the house. The boy pulled down the sleeves of his dark blue denim jacket and ran a hand through his hair. It had grown a lot over the Summer. It was thick and dirty blonde, spiking out in unruly directions.

"I was finished with it anyway." He mumbled, stepping into the house.

As soon as he was inside, the smell of apple pie lingered round his nose. His stomach growled and he placed a hand on it absentmindedly. When was the last time he had eaten? Yesterday? He shrugged inwardly. The smell was sweet and his mouth watered. He had always had a sweet tooth. Candy and chocolate milkshakes were his favourites. The teenager stole a quick glance round the house. The stairs were in front of him, carpeted with a salmon red. The walls were covered in pictures. Faces smiled down at him and he frowned and had a sudden urge to give them the finger.

He picked up the bag Robert must have dropped and slung it over his shoulder, mentally cursing as it hit off the fresh bruises on his back. He winced and looked down to his arm, now shielding the bruise underneath the denim. He shut his eyes and a ragged breath shivered from his mouth. God, the memories were still new, still fresh in his mind. He shuddered as the nightmare began playing, hitting slow motion when it came time for the disturbing scenes. He chewed his bottom lip and hung his head. He couldn't go through it again. The last family….He raised a hand over his face. No, he just wanted back to the foster home. At least the adults were always too busy with the younger children to bother with him. He could be alone and then finally he could feel safe again. Yeah, he wanted back. Soon. No, right now. He couldn't spend another second in the house. He felt so small and vulnerable. He hated that feeling. No more families. No more bad memories to pile on the already overflowing bundle. No more pain, please? Jack spun on his heel. He would just go sit back in the car. He turned around, but walked right into something, or should I say someone. He smacked right into the chest of a body.

"Were you born in a park?" The voice questioned. Jack reeled back, blinking. In front of him stood a guy, no more than twenty five. He stood, hands on hips, brown hair sleeked back, a grey wife-beater shirt and jeans.

"Kid? Did you hear me?"

The boy stared at him. The door slammed shut with one backwards kick, snapping him out of his daze. The man gave him a censorious look and brushed passed him into the living room. He heard voices from in there and by the sounds of it they were watching some sort of sports game on the television.

"Jack? Come on in here." Robert yelled through from the kitchen. Jack swallowed, heaved his bag up higher on his shoulder and walked towards the voice.

Evelyn and Robert were sitting down round the table, both smiling and Evelyn had a pen poised in her grasp.

"Sit beside me Jack. I want you to see this." The old lady beamed brightly and patted the chair to her left. The adolescent tightened his grasp around the handle of his bag and did what he was told. The papers in front of him were the final set of forms to be completed for the adoption. He felt a hand on his shoulder and his head snapped upwards.

"Are you ready?" She asked politely. He stared at her for a few moments, frowning. Why was she asking him something like that and making him watch as she signed the form? It wasn't like he was going to be staying here for more than a week anyway. Why did she make seem so final? The lady squeezed his shoulder once more.

"Jack?"

He looked away and nodded quickly.

"Yeah." He replied casually, his knee started bouncing up and down. Evelyn took a deep breath and signed it, finishing with a dot. As soon as she had she clapped her hands and giggled.

"Welcome to the family!" She pulled him into a quick hug, in which every muscle in Jack tensed. Robert slapped him on the back and the boy balled his hands into fists as pain thundered round his body.

"Well, I'm going to head now and let you guys get settled." He looked at Jack. "I really hope this works out for you, for both of you." Robert and Evelyn stood up and shook hands and then the social worker ruffled Jack's hair.

"Stay out of trouble."

The teenager sat at the kitchen, eyes wide. Once Robert was gone, that was when the bad things happened. Once the door shut, the pain and abuse would start. His hands began to shake and he folded his arms, chewing nervously on his lip again.

Evelyn reappeared at the kitchen doorway and watched the boy. His knee was shaking and he had almost folded in on himself as he had his arms wrapped around his slim torso, hugging himself for a brief second of comfort. Just then Bobby and Angel strode into the kitchen. Jack froze and watched them slam through the door. The older guy was the one Jack had run into, but there was a smaller, well built black man. Oh God, Jack began to panic. He could feel the tight pressure round his chest. His hands were shaking so bad as he pulled out of his self-hug. Two of them? He had no chance. He'd be lucky to make it out alive with both of them. He had to make a run for it. Jumping up from his seat, he kicked it backwards and it rattled loudly as it connected with the wall and finally slumped to the floor. Jack pushed passed the old lady and sprinted towards the door. He yanked at the handle, gasping. It was locked. The door had been locked. He pulled repeatedly on the handle and used all his strength to try to open the door. His attempts were in vain. The closed door, his barrier to freedom was locked and no amount of manhandling would get it open. His eyes were wide and crazed and he slammed his fist on the wooden door in frustration.

Suddenly, he felt the two men behind him and he spun, pressing himself to the door. His lips were parted slightly, but he just couldn't make himself breathe The two men were speaking quietly to him, but Jack was in such a state, that he couldn't make out the words. Probably telling him what was in store for him and replacing his name with crude remarks. He propelled himself from the front door, heading back through to kitchen to the back door, but first he had to make it passed them.

He shoved with his hands and tried to push them away with his shoulders, but weighing only 120 pounds had its disadvantages. The man in the grey wife-beater grabbed round his waist, pinning his arms to his sides.

"No! No, no, no, no!" Jack struggled in the strong hold. "Let go of me. No. Robert! Robert!" He screamed, hoping his social worker would still be nearby.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Bobby Mercer yelled over Jack's squirming. Angel was cemented to the one spot, total confusion and surprise paralysing him. Bobby knew however what Jack's past consisted of. His heroin addicted mother killed herself, leaving him with his drunken abusive father until he was shot dead in front of him. From then on it had been a string of foster homes, but the last one Jack had been too, the man had been a soldier and decided the boy needed to be toughened up and he was daily beaten and starved for over three weeks until the abuse was discovered.

"Get off me! Help! Someone help me!" Jack hollered, but soon found himself off the floor and held in a tight embrace.

"Kid, come on calm down. No one's going to hurt you." Bobby spoke calmly and soothingly into Jack's ear. Jack felt himself out of breath from his attempts to get free and dropped his head onto the strong shoulder of the man. He sobbed whispering, "Please don't hurt me. I'll go back to the foster home. Just, leave me alone."

"Shh. It's going to be ok."

"Bobby take him upstairs. Angel go get something for him to wear to bed." Evelyn instructed. Bobby started to climb up the stairs, his heart already softening for the boy in his arms. He could feel a pool of wetness on his shoulder and realised Jack was crying silently. Once he reached the landing he walked into the back bedroom. It had recently been painted blue and had a few accessories on the desk. There was also a present wrapped in silver paper lying on the bedside table with a card.

The man lowered the teenager on to the bed and placed a hand on his cheek. "No one will ever hurt you again, Jackie." He smiled, but the boy didn't change his blank expression. Another tear dripped down his cheek.

"Here you go, man." Angel tossed a plain white t-shirt and grey sweats to Bobby, who got them with ease.

"Let's get you changed for bed, kid." Jack robotically sat up and removed his jacket. He was watching all this from behind a glass window. It felt like a dream, his mind was still spinning from earlier, his heart pounded in his ears from the adrenaline rush, but it still didn't seem real. He pulled off his black t-shirt and heard a gasp from Bobby. The man swallowed and rolled his tongue around in his mouth, suppressing the anger that was bubbling within. The boy's torso was covered in bruises. Some were red and angry, others alarmingly black and purple, some a sickening yellow and green. His ribs poked out through his skin as he pulled the white t-shirt over his head. Bobby smiled as Jack looked down on himself. The shirt was far too big. His collarbones could be seen at neck of the t-shirt and it bundled down round his abdomen. The sleeves reached his elbows. It made him look even younger and more lost than he was. He quickly shuffled out of his jeans and kicked them to the floor, pulling on the sweats. He tied the cord tightly and rubbed his eyes and cheek.

"Since it's your first night we'll let it slide that your clothes haven't been hung up, but I warn you, Ma's strict when it comes to tidying rooms." He smiled again, hoping to see it reflected back at him. Jack dropped his eyes to his hands that lay in his lap. Bobby stood up and ruffled his hair playfully before leaving him alone.

Jack sighed and could feel another influx of tears, but immediately in front of him was Evelyn Mercer. She held his hands in his and then touched his cheek. Her hands were so soft and cool, he just wanted to rest his cheek in them forever.

"Baby." She whispered and hugged him. "I've got you now. Everything will be ok." Jack stifled a sob. The woman pulled away from him and descended to her knees. As Jack sat on the bed, they were at the same eye level.

She held out her hands, palms facing towards the ceiling. "I know bad things happened to you before you came to me." He looked away from her quickly. "Hey, look at me." After a moment he looked back into her eyes. "But you're safe now."

He stared at her for a long time, before she got to her feet and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Let's get some sleep." She pulled the covers away from the pillow and he climbed under them. Then she tucked him in quietly, a soft kiss on his forehead.

Jack closed his eyes and curled into a little ball. The covers were warm and fluffy on his skin and he relaxed instantly. As soon as he shifted into a comfortable position, exhaustion took over and he surrendered to darkness. At last for a long time, his night wasn't ruled by nightmares and pain, but a new feeling of belonging centred him and finally he new he had found something worth being a part of.


	2. Sightseeing

Thanks for all the reviews! I love hearing what you think of my fic. My plan is basically this is like part one of three. Part one is all about Jack living with his family, part two is when he moves to New York to pursue his dream of being a rockstar and part three will follow the movie. That's the idea anyway. Please keep letting me know what you think. Enjoy!

Chapter Two – Sightseeing

Jack opened his eyes slowly and yawned. He had had the best sleep of his life last night. He stretched his legs and wiggled his toes under the covers. Last night had been crazy, but it seemed his life had just taken a 180 degree spin, because things were looking up. He remembered Bobby carrying him up the stairs – normally he would have been mortified, but it just felt…..right. It felt like Bobby should be the one looking out for him, making sure he felt safe. What was it that Robert had said? He would have brothers? Yeah, Bobby felt like an older brother. He smiled slightly, picturing Evelyn Mercer. She had been so kind and gentle last night that he couldn't even imagine feeling threatened in her presence. She seemed like the sweetest woman in the world and now he was living with this family. He was a part of it. He grinned despite part of his brain protesting not to get too involved or hopeful. Usually when things started looking up for Jack, something happened to make it all come crashing down.

"Jack, you awake?" Evelyn popped her head in the door, knocking slightly. "Hello there, Mr. You want some breakfast?"

He smiled and nodded. Pulling back the covers he pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"About last night…" He started, but was stopped by a hand. The lady smiled.

"You don't need to explain. Let's just start over. I want you to be part of this family, Jack. Now, how do you like your eggs? Sunny side up?"

He grinned again and walked towards her.

"Sunny side up." He told her. She turned to go away, but he reached out to her arm. "Can I have toast with it? You know when you cut them up like…"

"Soldiers?" She laughed. "Of course. You know, Bobby still has to have his cut up like that. Come on, I'm starving."

He walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and heaving his sweats further up his waist. His bare feet smacked off the linoleum. He noticed three other bodies hunched over the table, talking amongst themselves.

"Ok, boys. I'd like you to meet Jack."

They all sat up and eyed the teenager. Jack felt suddenly nervous as Bobby wiped his mouth with a napkin and Angel removed an earplug from his ear.

"Well, go on. Don't be rude. Introduce yourselves." Evelyn shook her head and made a start on the eggs.

"How you feeling, little fairy?" Bobby asked, standing up. Jack cringed at the name.

"I'm fine." He blushed, embarrassed about last night. He recognised one of the men from last night, but the other he had never seen before.

"Hey, I'm Angel." The nineteen year old grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Come on, Angel. He's just a skinny kid, you want to squash him?"

Angel laughed while Jack grinned and pushed Bobby backwards.

"That all you got?" He pushed against Angel. "Hold me back, man."

Jack giggled and turned to face the man he didn't know.

"Hey. I'm Jeremiah, but call me Jerry." He held out his hand, which Jack shook. "Just ignore Bobby."

Bobby rolled his eyes and took his seat again.

"Here you go." Evelyn slid two perfectly fried eggs on to Jack's plate a few minutes later. He grabbed the ketchup and covered them in sauce, licking his lips. It had been so long since he had even had toast and eggs. He dipped his 'soldier' into the yoke and watched it ooze out over the plate and then hungrily popped it in his mouth.

"Nothing like Ma's eggs in the morning." Angel stated, tucking into his own breakfast.

"Bobby's just visiting. He lives out of town." Evelyn explained, sitting down with her own plateful of eggs. "He plays professional hockey you know?"

"Really?" Jack asked, his eyes wide in admiration.

Jerry shook his head. "Come on, mom. Don't let Jack idolise Bobby. He's a bad influence."

"Says who?" Bobby smirked. "I'm here for six weeks and then I have to leave for a month, but then I'll be back home for while."

"Wow." Jack gushed, swallowing his toast.

"And Jerry just came round this morning to meet you. He lives with his girlfriend and their daughter."

"We're expecting a second child too." Jerry proudly announced.

"How about after breakfast we'll show you around?" Angel suggested.

"Sure." Jack nodded and gulped down some orange juice. Then he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You have a napkin, Jackie. Use that." Evelyn scolded, but smiled. He looked up at the woman. Usually he would give his foster parent the finger or ignore them completely, but something deep inside him wanted to please her and make her proud of him, so he picked up his napkin and wiped his mouth without a protest or hesitation. Things had definitely changed in the last twenty four hours.

After breakfast Jack made his way to his room and pulled off his t-shirt. He opened his bag and found a red hoody. He pulled it over his head and grabbed some wax. Tilting up the mirror on his desk, he racked some of the product through his hair, spiking it out. Then he kicked off his sweats, changed to a clean pair of boxers and his jeans. He grabbed his toothbrush and scrubbed his teeth in the bathroom. At last he was ready. He went back to his room and sat down on the bed and for the first time he noticed the present and card sitting on the bedside table. He wasn't sure if it was for him, but the name on the card dismissed that thought. He slid his finger under the groove in the envelope and ripped it open.

It was a 'welcome home' card and he smiled widely. He had never received a card from any family before, let alone a card _and _a present. The card was cream with gold writing on the front and had a picture of a house. He opened it and read its content.

_'To Jack,_

_Welcome to our home. I hope you'll be happy here. We are all excited to meet you and we can't wait for you to be apart of our family._

_Love from, _

_Evelyn, Bobby, Angel, Jerry.'_

Oh God, he could feel tears behind his eyes. What had happened for him to be placed with such an amazing family? Was it luck? Destiny? Whatever, Jack had never felt so happy. He thought his face would crack from his smile and his heart would burst through his chest. Thank you, he silently repeated in his head. Thank you for this home.

He snatched the present and opened it eagerly. Inside was a key, he assumed would be for the house and attached was a little key ring with a picture of his family. He clutched it to his chest and closed his eyes. This couldn't be real. There was also a mobile phone. This was _so_ surreal. He suddenly became frightened that it was a dream. He couldn't imagine waking up to his dark, cruel life after knowing this depth of happiness and security. He pocketed his phone and twirled the keys round his finger.

"We're leaving!" A voice yelled from downstairs. This was it. He was really going outside with his new family. His new brothers. He had never felt so excited. He dashed from the room and jogged down the stairs, landing at Bobby's feet.

"What kept you?" He growled. Jack looked taken back at Bobby's attitude, but then he realised that even though Bobby came across as this bad ass, moody guy, Jack had witnessed his softer side last night and no amount of name calling or insults could make him forget Bobby's sensitive side. He grinned and looked him square in the eye.

"Fuck you." He said quietly so as Evelyn didn't hear. Bobby raised an eyebrow and hit him over the head.

"Get in the car, fairy. Come on girls." He called to Angel and Jerry.

Bobby and Jerry took the front seats and Angel and Jack sat in the back.

"Where we going?" Angel asked, smacking loudly on a piece of gum.

"Hey Angel, do you have to make so much damn noise?" Jerry grilled, turning round in his chair. Angel emphasised his chew and smacked even louder on the gum. Jack hummed a song softly and followed the raindrops down the window with his finger.

"We're going to show Jack here, the sights of Detroit." Bobby explained, speeding round a corner.

"Which would be?" Angel prodded.

"The park for starters. I have a little business that needs to be taken care of there."

Jerry groaned and wrapped his coat around his body tighter.

"Not a good idea, Bobby."

"Never said it was, Jer."

The four brothers drove in silence, except for Jack's humming, for fifteen minutes. Jack watched the houses fly past him and he blinked his big green eyes at the people carrying out their daily tasks. Suddenly the car stopped and he went tumbling into the driver's seat.

"Hey! You need to start wearing a seatbelt." Jerry scolded as Jack rubbed the side of his face.

"Yes, mom." The teenager muttered and Bobby laughed.

The four climbed out of the car which was parked outside some trees.

"This is the park?" Jack asked, jogging slightly to keep up with the fast pace of his three friends.

"Yeah and I need to go talk to some people." Bobby told him, maintaining his serious, determined look.

"People?" Jeremiah interrogated. "Oh man, Bobby. So, I'm guessing Angel and me are part of this talk?"

Bobby shrugged quickly and straightened his jacket, yanking it down from his chest. Angel clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Preston?" He enquired, his dog tags swaying round his neck.

"Preston and some friends." Bobby replied. "Come on, let's hurry it up, ladies."

Jack wasn't sure what or who they were talking about, but he could sense the adrenaline, the atmosphere before a fight. His own heart started buzzing in excitement. He cracked his knuckles and fished out a cigarette, stalling as he lit it. They all walked a little further, down a grassy slope and over a path coated in muddy, wet leaves. At last, about a hundred feet in front of them were a crowd of four guys. They were dripping in gold jewellery and three of them had on bandanas.

"Shit, it's the Mercer boys, Jon." One of them said, as they approached.

Jon Preston turned around and his rough laugh was abruptly coughed out as his eyes were pinned in Bobby's deadly lock.

"Boys. What can I do for you?" Jon asked, grinning and stretching out his arms. The three other men flanked him.

"You've done enough, Preston. Pissed off the wrong people this time." Bobby stated and marched forward.

Jon laughed, feeling at ease as he realised they had them outnumbered. Four men against three men and a kid?

"Who's this? Your little fuck monkey?"

Jack growled and threw down his cigarette.

The men laughed. "Oh, that's cute. You should keep him on a leash though, Bobby."

Jack stepped forward, but Bobby grabbed his hood and hauled him back. Then in the blink of an eye he had swung out a well aimed fist and smashed it into Jon's nose. The man roared and doubled over. Then, Angel and Jerry dived forward swinging fists and kicking legs. Bobby continued to land punches on Jon, cursing and grunting as he attacked the man over and over. Preston fell to the cold, damp ground and Bobby spun around to help Angel, who was fighting off two men. Bobby yanked one of the men off his little brother's back and tossed him to the ground, kicking him mercilessly in the ribs. The man at his feet hollered in pain.

Meanwhile, Jack sprung into action and darted over to where the last man had Jerry in a headlock. Jack jumped on his back and grabbed at his hair. Yelping in pain, he released Jerry and scrabbled to grab the teenager off his back. Succeeding in this quickly, Jack found himself cut off of breath as the man gripped round his neck, dangling him in front of him. Jerry tackled the man to the ground with a cry and the teenager went sprawling onto the mud. His pelvis bone smacked off the ground painfully and he groaned, biting his lip.

Angel kicked out his guy's legs and he landed on his head on the ground below, out cold. Bobby's guy had long since past out from being nearly strangled to death and Jerry booted his guy's head, knocking him unconscious. Angel pulled Jack to his feet as Bobby made his way over to Jon. He opened his jacket and removed a small pen knife.

"Come on, man. Give me a break." Preston tried, desperate. Bobby opened the knife and grabbed the man by the collar. He held the knife against Preston's cheek. The tip of the blade sunk into the dark skin.

"Jon, meet my baby brother, Jack." Jon's wide eyes turned to regard the fifteen year old. "Now, what was it you said he was? Fuck monkey?"

"You know, I was kidding, right?"

Bobby turned to Jack. "You find it funny, Jackie?"

Jack smirked and flicked his newly lit cigarette. He stepped towards the man and said quietly. "No, I didn't." Then he stabbed the cigarette into the man's forehead.

Angel and Jerry shared a look. Bobby seemed a little shocked at first, but regained his posture and tightened his grip on the man, who was now lashing out in complete, blinding pain.

"Don't fuck with me, Preston. Next time you won't get off so easily." And with that, Bobby threw him to the ground, a look of disgust planted on his face as the man stumbled to his feet. He clutched his head as Jack and the others walked back towards the car. Jerry was worried at the cloud of hatred and coldness that had descended over Jack's eyes when he had burned Preston. It seemed so strange that a boy so young could be capable of looking so emotionless and so detached from remorse. He looked to his new brother, but Jack's face was filled with excitement once more as Bobby informed them all that he was taking them to play hockey. It seemed so bizarre that someone could go from being so robotic to an elated teenager in a matter of seconds. Jerry grew more concerned at just how fucked up Jack's mind really was. It scared him to know that Jack could change his character so quickly and it scared him even more to imagine the things that must have happened to the kid to split his personality so dramatically.


	3. Family Rules

**ChaiGrl** – I'm glad you like my idea, I'm quite excited about it! I'll keep updating, if you keep reviewing! XD **darkdestiny2000** – I know it's kind of hard to picture Jack doing that, but his personality in my story is slightly different from the film. In the film, he's lived with a family and led a normal life for a few years, but before he was totally screwed and I guess I was just trying to show that. Thanks for your thoughts though! **Mae** – Lol. Thanks! **Frek** – Thank you very much. I'm trying to keep the characters as close to the movie as I can. **Elven-Princess Ginny** – Lol, I don't think Angel would have hurt him too much. XP Here's the next chapter! **Zoe **– Lol. That's hott. Thanks for the review.

Well, I've updated and here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think!

Chapter Three – Family Rules

"Lace them up tight."

"Bobby, I know how to ice skate and I know how to tie a pair of laces." Jack rolled his eyes and stumped into the ice boot. He had been with the family for only a day and already he was getting hand-me-downs.

"They're good boots and if I see a scratch on them I'll use them to shave your eyebrows."

Jack laughed loudly, but it dyed away as three men stared back at him, deadly serious.

"You're kidding, right?" He croaked. They turned away from him and made for the ice rink.

Bobby was kidding? Wasn't he? _Wasn't he? _Jack brushed off some dust from the toe of his boot and gave them a quick check over, instantly paranoid and worried for the safety of his eyebrows. He had played hockey before, so he felt completely at home on the pool of frozen water. He glided round the rink, spraying ice and darting between the two teams.

"Let's get this started, already." One of the guys from the other team yelled.

"I want to see some quick passes and Jerry? Get your head out of your ass and focus." Bobby clamoured. The game was on.

As the game played out, Jack quickly realised this was a game of hockey without rules. The men took any means to get the puck into the back of the net. Angel was tripped up and went sprawling to ice. He grimaced and jumped to his feet, skating after his attacker. He knocked him up to the wire mesh and elbowed his side viciously, before passing to Bobby. Bobby accelerated, keeping the puck in front of him.

"Heads up, Jack." He passed it to his youngest brother and Jack immediately found himself surrounded by two opponents. They looked ruthless and so did their sticks, but being the smallest, he had the advantage of speed and agility. He spun around one of them and ducked, coasting past the other. They kept up their attack, stalking him move for move, but Jack had made it past the half way line and was determined to finish it. With a burst of excitement, he worked the ice under his blade and inch by inch pulled away from the two guys. With only the keeper left he tapped the puck out a little more in front and with a cheer from Jerry, struck it hard and watched it streamline past the keeper into the net behind.

The teenager spun around to see Angel laughing and Jerry clap.

"You go, little bro!" Angel applauded. The two men skated past Jack, glaring at him. Jack just smiled innocently.

"You're not finished yet. Let's go!" Bobby drilled, going shoulder to shoulder with a member from the other team. Jack pulled the sleeves of his hoody over his forearms as his body shivered. His jeans were soaking and clung to his long, lean legs and his fingers were red and frozen, but he didn't care, he was having way too much fun to feel uncomfortable.

After another hour of playing hardcore hockey, all eight of them were exhausted.

"We won!" Jack yelled, throwing up his hockey stick. Bobby gave him a look of disdain, but smirked a little as he ducked his head. Angel punched one of the guys on the other team on the shoulder playfully.

"Good game, Marshal." He smiled and then Marshal hit him back.

"We're taking your asses down next time." He yelled over his shoulder as they skated to the other side of the ice rink.

"Did you see my shot? Did you, Bobby? I totally nailed that fucker." Jack gushed, skating around his oldest brother.

"I saw it, fairy. Now, hurry up and get your sneakers on so we can get home. Ma's going to flame us if we're late."

"Don't be such a wuss." Jack sneered. "You're what, twenty five? When I'm your age, I'm going to be living in New York in a Penthouse, and I won't be worried about curfew or making it in time for dinner."

"Yeah? And where's your money going to come from."

"I'm going to be a rock star." The adolescent said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Bobby laughed softly and shook his head.

"You've got a lot to learn, kid."

Jack frowned and ripped off his ice boots. He was going to be famous. He knew it. He just needed time to prove himself.

Jack was lost in a daydream as they all drove home. He missed playing the guitar. The foster home had one. Someone had donated it. It was actually a decent guitar, but Jack had to leave it behind, even though he was the only one who ever played it. Suddenly, a vibration buzzed on his thigh and he jumped in complete surprise, until his mind raced and he realised it was his mobile. A dull beep could be heard over the radio and Jack answered the call.

"Hello?"

"It's me." Evelyn stated. "Where are you boys? I said to be home half an hour ago."

"Uh, well, we were playing hockey."

"All day?"

"No, we drove around first and Bobby showed me some stuff to do and then we went to the park and met some guys and…" The phone was snatched out of his hand by Angel.

"Hey Ma. Sorry, we're late. We're coming home right now." He nodded at his mother's reply and clicked off the phone. He glared at Jack.

"What the hell were you going to say? We beat the shit out of a couple of guys?"

"Well…"

Jerry turned around to face him, completely amazed at Jack's lack of common sense.

"I didn't think she would care." Jack explained, completely confused at why they were all giving him angry looks.

"What do you mean?" Jerry asked.

"Every other family I was with didn't care what I did as long as it didn't cost them money." Jack laughed, trying to ease the tension. "I just thought she wouldn't care what we were doing."

Jerry shook his head and looked at Jack.

"The other families you were with were assholes and didn't give a shit about anything, but the money they got for housing you. This is different. Ma loves us and takes care of us like a real family and in a family there are rules to follow."

"Rules?"

"You know, home for a certain time, wash the dishes, don't break the law."

"Like, I'll have a curfew and chores?"

"Duh, Jack. What the hell's a matter with you, boy?" Angel asked.

"Angel, shut it." Snapped Bobby. He understood why Jack was so confused. He'd been through the same thing when he was first taken in by Evelyn. Going through your life not been given a damn about and always doing your own thing became so normal that when that freedom was taken away and you were faced with respecting authority and being taken care of, it was a strange sensation. Jack had never experienced proper discipline, except the abuse from drunken men and women, he had never learned to follow instructions and respect adults and carry out even the simplest of chores. It wasn't him being difficult when he was being told off; he just didn't understand that you had to take responsibility for your actions. He had never known to take care of anything else but himself and not through personal choice, but being the only option to survive his cruel and insufferable life.

"Look Jack, you're a part of a family now and you need to respect the house rules in order to remain in the family. When Ma tells us to do something we do it, how and when she wants it to show our respect. In return she takes care of us and gives us all a last name and a home. It would upset her if she knew what we had to do when we go out, although I know she 'ain't that stupid that she doesn't know anything about our 'business'. She's a good woman and we just want to protect her feelings and keep her away from all this crap. So, don't tell her anything about today at the park. Got it?"

Jack nodded, letting Jerry's words sink in.

"But aren't we lying to her then?"

"Yeah, ok, so maybe we are, but it's for a good cause."

"So, you can lie and do bad stuff if the intentions are good?"

"That's my life's philosophy, Jackie." Bobby glanced at him in the overhead mirror.

They arrived home ten minutes later and Evelyn greeted them. She had on her 'look' - the look that could shut down Bobby in mid-protest; the look that could make Jerry feel overwhelmed in guilt and the look that Angel ducked his head from and picked at his jeans. The look that was still to scare Jack into doing what he was told.

"Sorry Ma, we lost track off time."

"Really? Is that why Angel has a big bruise on his cheek and Jerry's knuckles are scratched?"

"Hockey." Angel offered weakly. She shook her head and walked back into the house.

"She didn't buy it." Jack shut the car door.

"You think?" Jerry muttered. Once inside, they all realised how cold and wet they really were. The heat from the house made their bodies tingle with pins and needles and gave life to their numb fingers and toes.

"You boys go get showered and changed and then you can help me make a start on dinner."

Jack raced upstairs to be the first in the shower. He grabbed a towel that was draped over the staircase banister and sprinted into the bathroom. Stripping quickly he leaped into the shower and pulled the curtain closed. Turning on the hot water, he shivered as it made contact with his frozen skin. The water rushed down his hair, face and back, dripping to the bath below. Suddenly the door opened and Bobby and Angel stepped into the bathroom.

"Hey! I'm in here!" Jack yelped, sticking his head round the curtain.

"Uh huh." Bobby said dismissively and placed his hands on his hips. "And you've got thirty seconds till your shower is over."

"No way! Get lost. I just got in here." Jack complained loudly.

"Twenty."

Jack ducked his head back under the shower and savoured the feel of the warm water.

"Ten."

"Fuck off you guys." Jack growled, closing his eyes.

"Five. You better grab your towel if you're the modest type."

"What?" Before Jack had a chance to even finish the word off, the curtain was yanked open and a large hand grabbed round his arm. He was hauled out of the bath and a towel was chucked in his face. The grip was loosened and he quickly tucked the towel round his waist, his face flushed with embarrassment and frustration.

"Screw you! That's so unfair."

"Quit crying." Bobby mumbled and removed his jumper and t-shirt. Angel stood in front of the mirror and checked out his cheek. Jack growled in irritation and stormed out of the room.

"Welcome to the family." Jerry said with a smirk as he saw the scowl on Jack's face as he marched out of the bathroom.

"They never even let me have a shower." Jack whined and clenched his jaw when Jerry started laughing.

"That's what happens when you're the youngest."

Jack slammed his bedroom door shut and slid another pair of ripped, dark jeans over his legs. He removed his towel from around his waist and towel dried his hair. He caught sight of himself in the mirror. His hair was dark from the water and it stuck out in every direction. He looked like a hedgehog and he suppressed his smile. He was still mad at his stupid brothers. He ran his fingers through the mop of hair and flattened it down slightly. Robert Truman had insisted he get it cut, but he liked the way it spiked when it was longer. He shrugged on a black shirt and buttoned it up half way. Then he put on his thumb rings and chain. If only he had his guitar, he desperately wanted to play it. He curled his toes, feeling the soft blue carpet under his feet. It had usually been damp floorboards or rough, stained carpets. He glanced around his room. There was a poster of an old hockey team on one wall, but the rest were bare. His desk had a picture of his family and a can of deodorant and wax on it. His bed covers were wrinkled and clothes scattered over his floor. He decided to trust Jerry's words and bent to pick up the clothes. He hung them up in the wardrobe and sighed thinking what the point in that was. He then pulled out a pair of black socks from a drawer and put them on. The room was like a five star suite comparing it to what he had lived in before, but it never really felt like his. Jack had given himself whole heartedly into being a part of the Mercer family and had wiped away his doubts at breakfast. He was now completely exposed and open, but he knew he had to trust these people and believe completely that they were his brothers and that Evelyn was his mother, to make it work. It seemed he was only taking baby steps, but by buying posters and making the room his, it would seem that he did live here and this was really home. He smiled and once again prayed that it wasn't just a dream and that he would be lucky enough to stay here forever.

Ending on that positive thought, he headed downstairs, falling back into a good mood as he helped his mom set the table for dinner.


	4. Flashback Blues

Lol. Ok. So, I'll find a plot for this story eventually, just keep with it! Ha ha. Thanks for the reviews again, guys. Hope you like Chapter Four!

Chapter Four – Flashback Blues

After dinner, the Mercer family watched some television, the boys groaning all the way through a soap opera Evelyn loved watching, and then finally it was back to the sports channel with the woman surrendering to bed.

"I don't want you boys staying up all night now. Oh, and Jerry shouldn't you call Camille?" Evelyn asked, kissing Bobby's cheek. She winked at Angel and walked over to Jack.

"Yeah, Ma. I'll call her in a minute." Angel made a whipping gesture.

"Night, night sweetheart." She bent down and kissed Jack's cheek.

"Night." He said, his cheeks flushing under his brothers' heated looks.

"And you said there was no favouritism in this family, Ma." Bobby teased and she hit him on his arm.

"That was before Jack came." She replied, smiling coyly at her boys and walking out of the living room. Bobby feigned being hurt and held his hands over his heart. Jerry's knees cracked as he stood up from his chair and moved to the phone.

"Bitch-whipped!" Angel drawled and chucked a little plastic game chip at him. Jerry glowered at his brother and stalked out of the room. The nineteen year old then began chucking them at Bobby and Jack.

"Angel, I'm going to stick this up your ass if you don't stop."

One of the chips hit off of Bobby's head. The man dived for Angel and the two fought playfully, rolling over each other on the floor and pulling each others' jumpers over their head.

Jack laughed at first, but got bored of seeing Angel lose every round and dodged his head around them trying to see the television.

"Hey, dick heads. Move over." He ordered. They stopped like someone had froze them in a picture. Angel drooped in Bobby's headlock.

"What did he just call us?" Angel asked dangerously looking up at his big brother.

Bobby released him instantaneously and Jack sprang to his feet, knowing that he was done for.

"Guys," he tried, "You know I was only playing." He waved his hands in front of him, but yelped as Angel and Bobby made a move for him. Leaping over the sofa he let out a cry of victory as Angel tripped over the arm and Bobby went sprawling on top of him. He darted into the kitchen and through the hall where Jerry stood sweet talking his girl. He wound the phone cord around his finger.

"I love you too, baby."

"Jerry!" Jack screamed, sprinting past, his two brothers hot on his trail. "What the hell?" He demanded. "Sorry Cam, I need to go. Yeah, uh huh. I'll be back home tomorrow, early. Give her a kiss for me."

Jack made it back into the living room, but having the shortest legs, he couldn't keep up the pace and was rugby tackled by both of them to the ground. His bruised body cried in protest, but he was more fearful of Bobby and Angel than the pain he was enduring.

"Help! Jerry!" Jack squealed as Bobby flipped him over and straddled him. Angel grabbed his hands above his head and no amount bucking or wriggling could free him. Panting, the boy watched his oldest brother wag a finger in front of his nose.

"Now, have you ever heard of pecking order, Jackie? No? Well, this family has a pecking order. You being the youngest are at the bottom, then Angel and then Jeremiah. Me? I'm at the top. Which means I call the shots and expect a little respect from my younger brothers, especially you."

Jack tried pulling his hands free, but Angel had him in an iron grip.

"I'm not finished yet." Bobby tormented, a wicked smile enveloping his face. He took hold of Jack's wrists.

"Go get some ice, Angel."

Jack's eyes went wide.

"No, no, no! I'm sorry, man. Jerry! Jerry!" He hollered. Jerry ran through, red faced.

"What the…? Bobby! Get off of him." Jerry raged. He pulled at Bobby's shoulder and suddenly the grasp around Jack's wrists was free. The teenager wriggled out from underneath his brother as Bobby started laying into Jerry. Angel walked back into the kitchen.

"There's no ice…Ha ha! Get him Bobby!" Angel cheered.

The boys all froze when a loud knock came from up above.

"If you don't keep the noise down, so help you." Evelyn's voice called from her bedroom upstairs.

The guys all stopped and grumbled to each other about someone in particular being a kill-joy. Bobby pulled Jerry to his feet.

"We're going to stop?" Jack questioned, hands on hips.

"Ma told us to." Bobby explained. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Look who's at the top of the pecking order now. An old lady."

Bobby clenched his fists and glared threateningly towards the adolescent.

"Jackie, you're pushing it."

The boy just laughed and sat beside Bobby on the sofa.

"And there's nothing you can do about it." He said simply, swiping the remote and flicking through channels. Jerry and Angel stifled laughs at Bobby's exasperated look.

The next morning, Evelyn awoke early, but lay smiling on her bed for a while. Jack was making a lot of improvement fairly quickly. He was interacting with his brothers normally and they all seemed to be getting on amazingly. She hadn't failed to notice the looks of concern Bobby sent Jack or the way he would hover round him, like he felt he needed his protection. It was true, Jack did need a little more tender loving care right now. After all he was just accepting Mercer as his last name and being part of a family. Feeling a little restless and hungry, the woman decided to rise from her bed and start a new day.

She tied the robe of her dressing gown round her waist tightly and snuggled her toes into her slippers. Walking out of her room she noticed Angel's bedroom empty, the bed hadn't been slept in. The woman pushed Jack's bedroom door open and peered inside, finding the room in the same state. Frowning at the abnormal silence of her home and her missing kids, she made her way downstairs. It was only seven thirty in the morning, but she had work today and grimaced at the thought. Winter was fast approaching Detroit and the temperatures were dropping quickly. Evelyn hated the long, dark nights and cold days. She wrapped her arms around her body and wondered again where all her boys were. Ambling into the living room a deep rooted sense of love and happiness spread around her and a hand flew up to her mouth, shielding her affectionate smile as she gazed at the sight before her.

All four Mercer brothers were asleep beside one another on the sofa. Bobby, head held in one hand, whilst resting his elbow on the arm at the end of the couch, snored softly. His legs were stretched out in front of him, crossed loosely at the ankles. Huddled beside him was Jack, hands hidden in the long sleeves of a jumper as he curled into a ball, head nestled into Bobby. Angel had one arm flung out behind him, down the back of the sofa, completely stretched and relaxed, a content, tranquil look on his sleeping face. Jerry was half covered in a jacket, his head resting on his younger brother's shoulder and his own arm lay lazily across Angel's chest. The older woman gushed at the sight and felt tears in her eyes. It just made her so happy to see them all feeling so relaxed and safe in her house to fall asleep in such a vulnerable state.

She started the fire that had died out hours ago. The noises made Bobby stir and his nose twitched. His eyes slowly opened and he moaned as his wrist throbbed in a dull pain from leaning on it. He went to move as he watched his mom start a fire, but realised his little brother was completely asleep on top of him. He shifted in his seat and Jack groaned, moving on top of him more. Jack accidentally kicked Angel where it hurts and he bolted up with a cry. Jerry went tumbling to the floor, smacking his side into the coffee table. Bobby laughed and the vibrating from his chest caused Jack to wake up fully.

"Jack, you idiot! You kicked me right in the jewels." Angel complained, doubling over.

Jerry mumbled under his breath and climbed to his feet.

"You sent me crashing into the table, Angel." He said with a scowl, a hand pressing on to his side. Jack stretched and yawned, taking up the length of the sofa. He adjusted himself into a comfortable position and closed his eyes again, head still resting on Bobby.

"Uh uh. I don't think so, fairy." Bobby slid out from underneath him and Jack's head fell to the sofa below. He groaned again and turned on his side away from them all.

"Can you believe him?" Angel panted, his face contorted in pain.

"Let him sleep. You guys come on and help me make breakfast." Evelyn ushered them into the kitchen.

"Ma, I really should get home. I told Camille I'd be back early."

"No problem. You go right ahead. I'll be over after work to see Daniela."

Jerry kissed her on the cheek quickly and smiled at his two brothers before slinging on his jacket and escaping out the back door.

Jack's brow creased as a long suppressed memory floated to the surface. His peaceful sleep was disturbed by a sudden flashback, too quick to resurrect that he had no time to wake before it drew him in.

_The man backhanded the boy and grabbed his short, fluffy hair in one dirty great paw._

_"I said shut up! Stop your crying, you fucking nuisance." The man was clearly drunk and wore a stained wife-beater. He hadn't shaved in a while and the stubble made his face look even grubbier. His dark eyes were burning in an uncontrolled rage and his words were slurred as he screamed at the youngster. The boy sniffled and wiped at his filthy, tear-stained face harshly. The sting of the slap threatened more tears to overflow, but he gasped and swallowed, digesting his pain and emotion. He was grabbed roughly by the scruff of the neck and thrown towards the cluttered, soiled kitchen._

_"Get me another beer." The man ordered. The boy scrambled to his feet and, trembling he climbed on a chair to reach a beer that sat on top of a counter. Pulling himself up, his hand touched something sticky and slimy. He gagged and shut his eyes, wiping his hand on his too-short jeans. Grabbing the beer he jumped down and began walking back towards the creature that had the audacity to call himself a man. _

_The young boy was shaking so hysterically that as he approached the monster, the beer bottle slipped from his hands and smashed on the cold, damp floorboards below. _

_"Sorry! I'm sorry." He immediately whimpered, knowing what fate lay in front of him now._

_The man roared in anger and kicked the boy on the chest away from him. Swinging his arms like a story tale troll, he marched over to the cowering ball. He slammed a fist down on his side and the boy screamed out._

_"Shut up!" The man hollered and grabbed his son by the front of his t-shirt. "You're fucking useless. You little, stupid shit!" _

_He slapped him again and this time the youngsters head snapped back and his vision went blurry with the force. The man released him and stormed over to a fish tank. With a clenched fist he punched the plastic tank and two little fish and a litre of water fell to the floor below._

"_Noo!" The boy cried, diving forward to catch his beloved pets. Everyday he would sit in front of them and talk or cry or on the rare occasion smile at them. They were the only little swimming hope that he clung to that his life was actually worth living. They were the only thing he owned and protected and loved. They were all he had – two little fish. And now he watched them flop and squirm, suffocating on the wood under his feet. He rushed to them._

"_Please. Water. They need water." He begged, tears splashing on to cheeks. "Water….Get them water." He tried to pick one of them up gently into his hands, sobbing. The man smacked the fish out of his hand and laughed maliciously. He held the boy close to him and whispered into his ear._

"_Watch them, Jack. Watch them die. They can't breath." He smiled and his breath stank with the smell of alcohol. The boy struggled against him, his eyes wide as they were frozen to his dying fish._

"_Please." He pleaded, heartbroken, knowing they were seconds away from death. "Please."_

_The man let out another cruel laugh and pushed Jack away as the fish stopped flopping and lay motionless. _

"_Now, see what I can do? Well, your fish won't be the only ones who stop breathing if you don't get me another fucking beer and clean up this mess." He drawled. Jack stared at his feet, tears dripping from his cheeks. _

"_Did you not hear me!" The man screeched. Jack couldn't move, he felt like he had just been halved down the middle. He felt his air way blocked by his grief. Suddenly a hand was closed round his mouth and nose and he really couldn't breathe. He started kicking and pried desperately at the hand, eyes wide in panic. His heart raced and his mind was spinning. Help me! He cried to anyone. Don't let me die here, please, please! Spots were appearing in front of his eyes and his legs stopped kicking. His arms fell limp at his side and his head dropped down, blackness smothered him….._

Jack woke up with a scream and tumbled off the sofa. Gasping and tears rolling down his face, he pushed himself to his feet. Feeling the sick pit forming in his stomach and dangerously working his way up his throat he sprinted to the front door. Vomiting violently outside, he doubled over and collapsed to his knees. Hearing the commotion, Bobby, Angel and Evelyn ran outside.

"Jack? Jack? What's wrong?" Bobby asked frantically, running over to him. He threw an arm around the teenager's shoulders. Jack wiped his mouth and spat on to the grass and for the first time noticed his brother beside him, face full of concern.

"Don't touch me!" Jack screamed, leaping to his feet. "Get away from me!" And with that he tore away from the house and sprinted as fast as he could down the street, out of sight before any of his family had time to react.


	5. This is Different

Alright? Hey, hey. Sorry, I've taken like forever to update. My bad. Been sooOoo busy with school stuff and other pointless crap. I'll try update quicker, but I can't promise anything. Thanks for all your reviews, I appreciate them and love hearing what you think. Please continue to review and I hope you enjoy Chapter Five. XD

Chapter Five – This Is Different

Jack ran until his lungs stung and cried out for air. He doubled over, hands on knees, wheezing. The tears had long dried from his face, his cheeks red from exhaustion and his hair stuck up even more from the bitter wind. He stumbled into an alley and slid down the grey, stone wall, sobbing into his knees. He had been happy for a full twenty four hours and now, one dream, one stupid _goddam_ nightmare had completely rid him of all feeling of happiness and trust. He shuddered and felt his stomach churn uncomfortably. The teenager pulled the jumper sleeves over his hands and wrapped his arms around himself, noticing the cold for the first time. The man in his vision haunted his mind, his sardonic laugh echoed in his ears. Jack covered them with the palms of his hands.

"Go away!" He screamed. "Leave me alone!"

One flashback always led to a chain reaction and sure enough his mother's sharp tongue and even sharper slaps found their way into his head. Then, his father's brutal murder, then the loneliness of the foster home, the rejection, the bullying, nightmares, drugs, sad, lonely holidays and finally the abuse of his last foster parent; still fresh in his mind. Grief and dry sobs ripped from the boy's throat as he sank his fingers into his hair. The pain in his chest intensified, his mind was spinning, his heart thudding violently within him and then in a quick flash, Jack slipped into a wave of unconsciousness.

"Damn Jack! Where the hell are you!" Bobby slammed his fist into the middle of the steering wheel in frustration. Angel had his upper body out of the car window calling his brother's name over and over. Jerry had been phoned straight away; one foot had gotten its way inside his front door before he had to come back. He was now patrolling the streets by foot, while Evelyn stayed at home in case Jack returned or called.

It had been two hours since the youth had run away and those two hours felt like a lifetime to the Mercer family. Bobby was still confused as to why Jack had suddenly just fled from him. He seemed so settled and at peace before – why the sudden change? The oldest Mercer brother growled loudly in irritation and slowed the car down as they circled the park, like a pack of lions stalking prey.

"Jack! Jack!" Angel bellowed. He sighed and sank back into the passenger's seat, with a miserable look on his face.

"Bobby…"

"No! I don't want to hear it! We're not giving up yet, Angel. We'll do another circle and then move on."

Angel remained silent and nodded.

A loud bang of a bin lid crashing to the ground and a cat screeching awoke the boy, his eyes snapping open. Jack climbed to his feet, pushing off the stone wall and feeling disorientated. People had started emerging from their houses now – walking to work, or to the shops, some strolled along, dogs trotting in front of them. The teenager knew he was lost. He had run some distance and his mind had been too thickly coated in the visions of his nightmare that he knew that it would be impossible to retrace his steps back home. He felt like crying all over again, but inhaled deeply and rubbed at his red, puffy eyes. As the adolescent walked out of the alley, a tall, stick-thin man rammed straight into him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, kid." The boy looked up, squinting. The man reminded Jack of Shaggy from Scooby-doo. He frowned and said, "You walked into me."

The stranger glared, but his features softened slightly as he noticed the redness round the kid's eyes and the glistening tear tracks.

"You ok?" He asked, without realising the question left his mouth. He was stared at for a few moments and then the boy's gaze shifted out to the road.

"I just want to forget." Jack whispered. The man smiled awkwardly, but he patted his shoulder sympathetically and made a move to walk away, when an idea struck him. He bent down to Jack's height and smiled mysteriously.

"What if I told I had something you could take to make you forget?"

"Like drugs?" Jack looked him in the eye. He might look young and naïve with those big, light blue pools and blonde, unruly hair and pale, flawless skin, but he had seen more than any adult should and he knew how the real world worked.

"I prefer to call it medicine. Pain relief almost."

The teenager looked around nervously. He had tried some substances when he was thirteen and the outcome hadn't been pretty. He turned and glanced down the dark, gloomy alley and then back into the dark, misleading eyes of the young, scruffy man.

"Ok." He said, nodding. "Ok, I'll give it a shot."

Jerry reached into his jacket and flicked open his phone as it played that annoying, high-pitched tone Angel had insisted he kept.

"Jerry. It's me. Have you found him?" Bobby sounded on the edge of losing all reason. He didn't envy Angel for being in the car with him. Please let them both have seatbelts on, he prayed.

"No, Bobby." Jerry sighed, ducking his head. He paused for a moment. "I haven't found him. You'd be the first to know if I did, you know that."

"What we going to do? It's been hours."

"From what Ma told me, he just flipped out. He probably needs some space. Look, we'll find him."

"Yeah, but he was a complete wreck. He shouldn't be on his own." Bobby went quiet. "Later." He hung up and Jerry tucked the phone back inside his pocket.

"Come on, Jack. Help me out here."

"What's your name?" The man lit a cigarette, cupping his hand round his face as the flame torched the stub.

"Jack." He told, lighting up too and taking a long drag.

"Well, I'm Starks."

"Starks?" Jack scoffed and suppressed a giggle.

"Problem?" He asked, defensively. Jack chuckled, shaking his head and blowing out smoke between his lips.

"Let's go meet my friends."

Jack fell into step behind Starks and allowed his thoughts to float away like the smoke from his cigarette. He knew this was wrong, was dangerous, but he needed the risk, the distraction.

Fifteen minutes of power walking and Starks halted outside a building. The boy had just enough time to pull himself back to reality before he crashed into the long coat of the man.

"We're here." He didn't sound like someone who was meeting friends. Jack looked about skittishly and decided maybe this really wasn't such a great idea.

"Starks, man, maybe I should just go…" He started to walk backwards pointing over his shoulder with his thumb, but the man had surprisingly quick reflexes and grabbed him, yanking the boy towards him.

"We're here now." He hissed, turning suddenly nasty. He planted a hand on Jack's shoulder. He swallowed and looked up at Starks.

"Don't give me that look. I've seen them all before. You wanted to get something for your pain, right? So, I brought you to the doctors."

The place they stood before certainly did not look like a GPs office. It was a grubby, crumpled building with graffiti all over the door. Jack mentally cursed as he realised his phone wasn't in his pocket. He must have left it at home or lost it. He felt guilty at the last thought. Evelyn must have saved up hard to get him such a nice, up to date cell phone and he had lost it already.

They made their way up stairs when Starks knocked five times solidly on a door further into the building.

"Who is it?" A gruff voice demanded. Oh man, wailed Jack silently. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

"Starks."

There was a pause and then the door opened. Jack was pushed forward slightly and he peered into the dimly lit room.

"Kingler?" Starks called out quietly.

"Who the hell is this?" A thirty year old, well built man with olive skin and sandy brown hair walked forwards. He towered over the teenager and a cigar hung from his lips.

"Uh, Jack. I just met him. He says he interested in the stuff."

"How old are you?" The man's voice was quiet, but commanded one hundred percent attention.

"Fifteen." Jack tried to sound casual, but his voice was dry and it came out a squeak. The man laughed loudly, making the adolescent jump from the sudden volume change.

"You brought a kid? Well done, Starks." The man clapped and shook his head smiling. Then, like the flick of a light he grabbed Starks and grasping his collar he whispered something in his ear. Jack didn't catch what he said, but the Shaggy look-alike started trembling and his eyes widened.

The man threw Starks to the ground and marched up to Jack. Placing two hands under his arms he picked him up with a shocked yelp from the boy. That's what terrified him the most. The man just picked him up like a small child, like he weighed nothing. He must have been _even_ stronger than he looked. Placing him on a small table, the man smiled.

"I don't like bending down to talk to people. I like to look right into their eyes."

He gave Jack the creeps, but he remained standing on the table, his fingers fidgeting with the bottom of his jumper.

"Now, son. Do you know what that useless piece of crap was talking about?"

Jack cleared his throat. "Drugs?"

The man ruffled his hair and looked like a proud father. He put two hands on his shoulders.

"What would a boy like you want drugs for?"

"Starks said they would make me forget some things." The youth watched Starks climb to his feet and straighten his jacket.

"Did he? Well, what things do you want to forget?"

Jack looked at him straight in the eyes, his own eyes filling up slightly. Then, in a small, frightened whisper one word slipped from Jack's mouth that made his conscience shut down.

"Everything."

"Bobby! I think I know where he is." Jerry rattled down the phone. "I spoke to some guys I know on the street and they said they thought they saw someone fitting Jack's description follow that Starks kid – that psycho guy that worked in the supermarket - down Ceram Street about an hour ago."

Bobby did a U-turn at fifty miles an hour and Angel splattered against the window.

"Bobby!"

"If you're right Jerry, our little brother is in serious shit."

"I'll meet you there in ten minutes."

Starks watched from a distance as Kinger spoke quietly to Jack. The teenager was shaking, but his face was expressionless. He stared into space, gaze averted past Kinger's shoulder.

"So, Kinger. Do I get what I asked for?" The man attempted a smile and stepped closer. He wanted to quench his addiction; he didn't know how long he could last without his 'medicine'.

Kinger stopped talking and turned his head slowly to glare at him. His eyes were dark and cold and he moved like a shark racing to a wounded creature. Starks blinked and there he was in front of him, his breath, flicking his short bangs from his forehead.

"I'll tell you what you'll get." He whispered lowly. The man punched Starks between the eyes, temporarily blurring his vision and then with a vicious slap, sent him flying out the door and tumbling down the stairs onto the street.

The young man was bruised, bleeding and stunned from the fall. He lay gasping on his back on the cold pavement, a little blood trickled from his mouth, down his cheek. He squeezed his eyes shut and failed to sense the three, angry men glaring down at him. When he opened his eyes, a little fearful yelp left his lips, before Bobby grabbed him and hauled him to his feet.

"Where is he?"

"Who?" Starks asked, his eyes darting from one irate expression to the next.

"You know who." Bobby's face was millimetres away. Starks swallowed realising he had had enough of being beaten and bullied for one day. With a nervous glance into the building, he didn't have enough time to take another breath as Angel punched him in the abdomen and threw him to the ground.

"You better pray he's ok. You better get on your knees and pray, boy."

Bobby took the stairs two at a time and threw his whole body into the door. It crumpled under him and gave way to his weight. Two men flanking Kinger growled and stepped out from the shadow.

"Jack!" Jerry saw him, sitting motionless on a chair with a large man hovering over him with what looked like a needle and heroin.

"Jack. Get away from that shit." Angel yelled. Bobby wasn't so calm and with nostrils flaring and eyes wide, he tackled one of the men to the ground and punched his face, until the blood and bruises covered the fair skin. Angel and Jerry took the other guy and soon all three brothers were breathless and stood three feet away from their youngest sibling.

"Jack!" Bobby grabbed Kinger by his collar. The man smiled politely.

"You better not have pumped any of that crap into him."

Kinger shook his head and waited until Bobby released him.

"My apologies for causing such an upset." He spoke softly and straightened his shirt. "I had no idea he was a Mercer." He sighed and stared at the floor for a long time. "I told that idiot to bring me some people, you know, to try this out." He waved the bag filled with heroin in front of him. "He brought me a little boy." Kinger started laughing hysterically. "Go on, kid. Go home with your brothers. Oh, and please send the young man Starks up to see me if he is still on the street."

Bobby rolled his eyes. The man was clearly insane, but he just wanted to get Jack home, so he placed a firm hand on Jack's shoulder and led him outside.

They made it out to the street - Starks had scampered off. Bobby bent down on his knees and stared into Jack's eyes. He didn't know whether to slap him or hug him. He was so mad, yet so relieved he was safe. Bobby's scowl slipped from his face as Jack's blue eyes filled with warm tears.

"Hey, hey. Come on, buddy." He wrapped an arm around him.

"Please don't hurt me." Jack tried to pull out of the embrace, but then Jerry and Angel all kneeled down and hugged him too.

"Jack, this is different. This isn't a stupid foster home. You're part of a family now. We'd never hurt you." Jerry soothed.

"How do I know it's different?"

"You have to trust us. Accept us as your family. Come on, fairy. I don't just break down doors for anyone." Bobby smiled. Jack wiped at a stray tear and after looking at his brother's smile for a moment, his words sank in and a slow grin spread over his face. Angel laughed loudly and slapped Jack's back. Jerry helped Bobby to his feet, chuckling.

"Let's go home and get some of Ma's chicken soup. What do you say?"

"Let's go home." Jack agreed, smiling and nodding.


	6. The Teenage Life

Hey hey. Sorry, I took forever to update. I will be quicker. I promise! My computer had a lot of problems too. Sob. But, anyways, here is Chapter Six. It's a little rushed, but hopefully I'll be back on track in Chapter Seven. Thanks for all your reviews and I hope you keep letting me know what you think. Thank you!

**Chapter 6 – The Teenage Life**

"Angel, go get the camera."

"Don't you dare."

"Ma?"

"Go on, it's upstairs on my bedside cabinet."

"I can't believe you're doing this."

"Oh, stop being so dramatic."

"Isn't there a law against this kind of thing?"

Angel returned downstairs, camera in hand a few moments later and Evelyn plucked it out his hand, smiling proudly at Jack. The teenager stood in the hall, dressed in loose jeans, white wife-beater and a blue shirt. It was still early morning, but Jack had been dragged out from under his covers, marched mercilessly into a lukewarm shower and handed a bag filled with stationary and a packed lunch. Why? Why else would a fifteen year old make such a fuss? It was first day of school.

Evelyn took the picture and captured Jack's look of total despair at the thought of what was vastly approaching.

"Do I really need to go?" The boy whined.

"Haven't we had this conversation, I don't know, hundreds of times now?" Evelyn shook her head in amusement, licking her finger and wiping it across a mark on Jack's cheek. He scowled and pulled away, running a hand through his hair and glancing to see if Angel was smirking at him from the affectionate gesture. However, the nineteen year old was munching loudly on an apple and glancing repeatedly at his watch and the front window. Jack frowned. _I wonder what he's waiting for_, he thought.

"Right, it's time to go. Angel is going to walk you to the school and all the teachers have been informed it's your first day there. I know the headmaster from when Jerry and Angel attended, and I know it's a good school, so stop scowling or your face will stay like that when the wind changes direction."

Jack immediately dropped his irritable mask and donned a semi-smile. He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, his bag draped over his shoulder.

"Angel? Angel? What is the matter with you today?" Evelyn asked, snapping her son out of his day-dream.

He looked sheepish and scratched his head. "Nothing. Honest. Just got some stuff on my mind."

"Oh, girls?" Evelyn's non-too-subtle approach caught Angel off guard and his cheeks flushed a hot pink colour.

He stalked out the door, with Jack's taunts ringing through his head. Evelyn laughed happily and stood at the door frame watching her two youngest wrestle their way down the street. _Teenagers_, she thought.

Jack made it to the school fifteen minutes later and stood outside the gate, a little nervous. He lit up a cigarette and smoked it anxiously. It wasn't a large school. There was one main building and four little annexes surrounding it. The playground was splashed with faded colours of hop-scotch boxes and soccer goals. There was a basketball hoop and a rectangular piece of grass behind the main building. Jack rolled his eyes; it was ten times better than his last school - or schools. Since he had been to more than your average pupil.

"Let's get this over with." He tossed his cigarette aside and sauntered into the school. The bell had rang a few moments ago, but most of the children had been ushered inside to attend registration. He walked across the playground slowly, gazing round at the sights before him. He knew by now to go to the front office, where a guide would come and collect him. A teacher frowned at him and then gave a small smile and waved him over.

"Hey. I'm Jack Mercer."

"Great. I'm glad you could make it. You're joining my class so I've been told. Let's get you registered and get your timetable."

Jack smiled and nodded. The woman who had greeted him was young, enthusiastic and had a pretty face. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

Ten minutes later and Jack was on his way to his first class. Music. He beamed at the thought. He would be able to play a guitar. For the first time in weeks! He walked through the sea of whispers from his classmates and took a seat at the back of the class. An older man, with thinning grey hair rose from a low seat and clapped his hands to get the class' attention.

"Today we're just going to practice with our chosen instruments. No theory."

The class cheered and the older man smiled. "Anyone would think you hated theory." He muttered good-naturedly and sat down behind a big pile of marking. The children soon came to life and soon there were keyboards, guitars, drums and flutes all being played in separate corners. Jack stood up and attentively approached the guitars. There weren't any electric ones, but acoustic would do for now. He gripped the body of the instrument and plucked at the strings. They were tight and strong, but needed some tuning. He returned to his desk and perched at the end of it, his foot raised on a chair for the guitar to rest across his knee. He shut his eyes and tuned the guitar quickly. His heart was already pounding with anticipation. Whipping a solid black plectrum out his jean pocket, something he never left the house without, he began to play. His arms relaxed into the guitar, his finger slid down, pressing in between frets. The music he created soothed him and carried his mind off into a day dream. He closed his eyes once more and stuck the plectrum in his mouth and began playing with his fingers, like he needed physical contact, he needed the music to come from his own hands. After the piece ended he reopened his eyes and nearly collapsed off the table in complete surprise. Gathering round him in a small semi-circle were eight of his classmates. Seven of which were girls, eyes wide in lust and mouths parted in adoration. A smaller boy with thick black hair stood blushing on the far left.

"That was so amazing!" One of the girls squealed and set the others off in eager nods.

Jack picked himself up and stuck his chest out.

"Thanks. There's nothing to it." He lowered the guitar to the ground and eyed everyone of the girls, giving each a smile that made their stomachs tingle.

"How long have you been playing?"

"Since I was ten." He spotted the boy inching his way closer and stood up from leaning on the table, uneasy at his intimate stare.

"I'd love to be able to play like that." A girl with long brown hair stepped forward. She had a sexy smile and strands of hair fell across her blue-silver eye.

Jack shrugged and breathed in, licking his lips. She smelled of roses and candy.

"So, new kid, what's your name again?"

Jack had been introduced at registration by Miss Dower, the first teacher he met, but half the children grouping round him had turned up late and missed his arrival.

"Jack Mercer."

"Hmm. Well, would you like to sit with me during assembly, Jack Mercer?" The brunette asked, one wrist covered in skinny, coloured bracelets posed against her hip and she raised a slim brown eye-brow.

"Sure."

"Great." She clapped her hands together and smiled brightly. "My name is Heather." And with that she bounced away, her hair coiling and twisting down her back.

Jack checked the clock on the wall and frowned slightly.

"So when is assembly?" He asked to no one in particular as his fame had been short lived and everyone was back doing their own thing.

The boy, who had been inches away, moved closer, leaning into Jack's ear. He breathed out and the tiny hairs on Jack's ear tingled and made his whole body jump in surprise.

"Will you sit beside _me_ at assembly?" He whispered, ignoring Jack's previous question. The fifteen year old swallowed and stuck his hands in his pockets, sliding away from the boy.

"I take it you don't know then." He tried a nervous laugh and bit his bottom lip, before grabbing the guitar and practically running to sit somewhere else. The young boy watched him with hungry eyes.

"Jack Mercer." He tried out the name and smiled. "My Jack soon." Then he giggled and wrapped his arms around his torso, swaying happily.

"My Jackie. Soon." He grinned.

"What a fag." Muttered Jack and once again got lost in music. He quickly dismissed the smaller boy as an irritable, annoying idiot and focused his attention on Heather. She was laughing and gossiping with her friends – The Flute Group. He was far too wrapped up in watching the girl's exaggerated gestures, that he failed to notice the raven haired boy's hostile looks.

Assembly started off with Guidance Teachers addressing the school and stating the obvious. Too many people were late or skipping school altogether, too much litter on playground, blah, blah. Jack switched off. He was moving his hand millimetres at a time, to touch hands with Heather. Her hand was small and feminine, with a chunky, pink ring on her index finger. Thankfully the scary kid wasn't anywhere to be seen and he had made sure he had sat at on an isle seat, just in case. Fifteen minutes later and Jack longed to go back to music, his eyelids feeling heavy. It wasn't until he heard a gruff, low voice did his whole body suddenly become very alive, but very frozen. He stared at his feet as the voice began talking more and more. He couldn't look up, he knew that voice, knew the man. Oh god, oh god. His fingers began trembling and he placed them on his knees. He felt nauseous and dizzy as his heart began pounding and his mind raced in sheer panic. This man couldn't be he just couldn't be.

"Don't you think our headmaster is just so sexy?" He heard Heather whisper to her girlfriend on her right.

This man, this creature was his headmaster. He raised his head slowly, desperate to find out for sure, but equally reluctant. He looked into the brown eyes. He looked at the short cropped, black/grey hair. Glanced at the build under the grey suit. Watched his hands emphasise his speech. It was the ex-soldier who had beaten him unconscious and starved him for almost three weeks. It was him! This man was in charge of a school of children. How could that be? Jack had thought he was found out when they found him lying, bleeding outside the Children's Home. He must have fed them some amount of lies to get off the hook. He wouldn't know Jack's name. That was why he admitted him to the school. He would recognise Jack of course, but not Mercer.

The abuse was still raw in his mind and suddenly Jack felt like he couldn't breathe. He put a hand to his chest and told himself to calm down. He couldn't get to him, he wouldn't try anything here. So. Stop. Panicking. He looked up again and to his complete dismay found himself locked in the gaze of the headmaster. His eyes widened and he held his breath. His body felt numb and detached. It could only have been for moment, but it seemed like a lifetime to the teenager. The headmaster choked on his words, stared in silence and then his face turned bright red. The children began to murmur at the headmaster's hesitation, but soon silenced when the man collected himself and carried on. Jack felt sick. Bile burned in the back of his throat. He jumped up from his seat and without another glance back he turned and ran out the school. He didn't stop running until he made it home, collapsing inside sobbing loudly.

Bobby jumped up from the couch when the door slammed open. Everyone was out or working except him. Bobby's eye-brows narrowed together and he stuck his head into the hall. A deep concern rose in his throat and he kneeled beside his baby brother.

"Jack, Jack. What's wrong?"

"Bobby?" Jack looked up into the man's eyes and then ducked his head in shame. He wiped fiercely at his cheeks. It seemed every time Bobby saw him he was crying. He was a man. He needed to prove himself. He stood up and Bobby led him by the elbow to the couch. He sat him down and came back with a glass of water in hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Jack." Bobby growled. He had no patience.

"It's school." Jack stated miserably, hanging his head in defeat.

"School? School? School has you crying like this?"

"No, not the school. Someone in it."

"Jack, I'm not good at guessing games. Tell me what it is."

And Jack did. He told Bobby the whole story of the three weeks of pain, hunger and depression. How he wished every night to die in his sleep so he didn't need to face another day. Tears were fresh in his eyes and coated his cheeks. Bobby rubbed his back soothingly and then when Jack fell back on to the chair, ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Bobby. I can't go back there. I just can't."

"Don't worry, little fairy. Leave it to me." He smiled and then stood up from the couch quickly. He switched the TV to cartoons and turned to Jack.

"Stay here. Don't go outside."

"Where are you going, Bobby?"

"Back to school." The man stated quietly. Jack's eyes widened.

"No, Bobby. Please don't. You'll only get into trouble. It doesn't matter."

Bobby pushed Jack down on to the couch.

"How can you say it doesn't matter? Now, sit there like a good boy and don't do anything stupid."

"But.."

"Shut it, Jack. I'm going." He pulled on a faded denim jacket and left the house, rage and anger burning through his veins. Jack sat on the couch, full of worry. If anything happened to Bobby, it would be all his fault. If a man could somehow get out of suspected abuse on a child and become a headmaster, what would happen to Bobby after his little 'visit'? Jack cracked his fingers and chewed his lip. He could only wait and see. What have I done? What have I _done_?


	7. The Bond of Brothers

Thank you so much for all your kind reviews. You made me really happy this week! Ha ha! Anyways, keep reviewing please and I hope you enjoy Chapter Seven.

**Chapter Seven – The Bond of Brothers**

Bobby' veins flowed with an overwhelming amount of rage, a black hole of anger formed in his mind and when he entered it he found it difficult to pull himself back out. He walked the sidewalk with hot fury boiling deep in his eyes. His enraged expression and firmly set jaw kept people away from his simmering presence and got out of his way to avoid being near him. Yeah, Bobby wasn't really a 'people person'. He liked dogs though, there was some humanity still locked away in his soul.

He made it to the school in record breaking time and stalked across the playground, his eyes scanning the area for his chosen prey. He had a vague picture of the head teacher as he had attended some sort of Parent's Evening when Angel was at school. Looking around, he almost licked his lips in satisfaction when he spotted a man similar to his memory search his pockets for his car keys.

"Wing it." He muttered to himself and jogged up to the man.

"Where are these damn keys?" Mr Lescott, Head Master of Del Murie School.

"Say, aren't you the head at this school?" A cheery sounding voice asked behind him.

The man twirled around, a smile planted on his face from being recognised. His happiness quickly diminished into a disapproving frown as he eyed Bobby up and down. The faded, ripped jeans and days old stubble didn't make a very good impression on the immaculately dressed and preened older man.

"Yes, I am. However, I'd be obliged if you could…." Before another word could be exchanged, an iron fist smashed into the man's face. He reeled back, blood already pouring down his nose. The man made some sort of gagging noise and then glared up at Bobby.

"What the hell…" He never got too far in his enquiry, a kick knocked his legs from underneath him. He grunted as he fell onto his back and lay dazed for a second. Then a weight pressed down on his chest and he stared into the eyes of Bobby Mercer. A look that could very well kill you from twenty feet away.

"No one. _No one_, messes with my family. Do you hear me?" He made his point by punching over and over on the man's face.

"What….What are you talking about?" The question was barely audible. His teeth were stained with his own blood, his eyes swollen and bruised.

"Think back a few months ago. Fifteen year old kid. Went by the name of Jack. Ring any bells?"

The man's eyes went wild and wide. "Nothing happened. What you've been told was a lie."

Bobby stared at the creature beneath him for a few moments and then the black hole in his head exploded and he lost all control.

"You stupid motherfucker! You call my brother a liar! After all that shit you put him through? You sick son of a bitch!" Bobby's hands were coated in hot red blood and the man under him was limp and unresponsive. The oldest Mercer brother fell back and sat on the ground, head in his hands. He had similar memories to Jack and even though it had been almost fifteen years since Evelyn had given him sanctuary from his abusive past, the past never left him, the pain and images still haunted and clouded his mind. He cried out slightly and dropped his head to his chest. He hadn't just beaten that man up to get even for Jack, he had done it to avenge some of his pain and anger too. It was a fact that all the Mercer brothers carried and were burdened with a pain so deep that no matter how far any of them dug, that pain would always be there just below the surface, never to be fully released.

An hour later and Jack jumped as the door opened. SpongeBob Square Pants had kept him amused for a while, but the anxiety had kicked in soon enough and the younger boy breathed a sigh of relief when his oldest brother approached him.

"Bobby, what did you do?" Jack demanded, eyeing the bloody hands.

"Stop being so naïve. You know damn well what I did."

"How could you be so stupid! You're going to go to jail. You're not going to get away with this. Bobby!" Jack whined loudly. Bobby turned when Jack pulled stubbornly on his arm.

"He isn't going to say anything. I know the type. He wouldn't risk being involved with the police again. A Head Teacher doesn't get beaten to a pulp for no good reason and if the law even get a sniff that he abused or intended to abuse any child, his career would get flushed away so fast, he wouldn't even know it."

"Beaten to a pulp?" Jack asked quietly.

Bobby stared at him for a second and then grinned. "Beaten to a bloody, fine pulp."

Jack grinned back and looked up at his brother in complete adoration. He had risked so much just to punish Jack's abuser. In a fleeting moment of affection, Jack threw his arms around Bobby and cuddled in close.

"Thank you." He whispered. "Thank you so much."

Bobby froze from the sudden change of mood and grimaced at the affectionate gesture. He awkwardly hugged back and then pulled out the hold. Jack, sensing this blushed and walked out the room. Bobby waited a few moments and then a change of heart had him chasing his brother into the hall. He grabbed Jack round the waist and picked him clean off his feet hugging him. It was at that moment the real brother bond formed. Each shared their own pain and need to belong and both had just found a safe haven in each other. Jack dangled comfortably in Bobby's grasp and then started to slip to the floor. As his feet touched the carpet he smiled warmly and Bobby ruffled his little brother's hair, turning back into the kitchen. Jack watched him go, knowing instinctively that no words needed to be said. There was that new bond that anchored him and slowly started to scratch away at the surface of his pain. With enough love and care maybe there was hope that one day, not just Jack's pain, but all the Mercer family's pain would be released and they could find that perfect happiness and security that they all so desperately searched for.

A couple of days later and it had been arranged that Jack was going to be home schooled. Jack had waited apprehensively for the police to knock down the front door and drag Bobby away, but they never came, Bobby had been right. It was early that morning when Jack awoke to Angel shaking him roughly.

"Fuck off, Angel." He growled and pulled a pillow over his head.

"What did you just say to me? Jack you're going to pay for that shit." Then the nineteen-year-old grabbed the covers and ripped them from his younger brother's body. The cold draught of the window and opened door slapped at Jack and he tossed a pillow half-heartedly at Angel.

"Leave me alone, you big gimp!" He was already laughing as he said it. Angel laughed loudly and pulled Jack up by one arm.

"Hurry up and get downstairs."

"Yeah, ok." Jack's smile faded. He knew what day it was. He was sweet sixteen at last. He knew his family wouldn't know, he had never told them what day he was born. He didn't care; he didn't feel he was missing anything. He never really did birthdays. Trotting downstairs and into the living room, he blinked in surprise. On the floor were presents and cards and all around them were his family. Angel standing with his hands in his pockets, a grin plastered on his face. Bobby, a party popper hanging from his mouth. Jerry, holding out a card, one arm wrapped around his pregnant girlfriend. His first daughter was nestled into the hip of Evelyn, who was smiling brightly at him.

"Happy Birthday!" They all cheered.

"How did you know?" Jack stuttered in awe. His Ma tapped her nose and giggled. Jack grinned back and took the card offered by Jerry.

Ten minutes later and he had all his cards and presents opened. The biggest thrill came from his new electric guitar.

"I can't believe you got me this." He gushed. "Thank you so much! I love it."

"No problem."

Evelyn made everyone a delicious breakfast. Pancakes and syrup, croissants, eggs and bagels. After eating they all sat back and patted their stomachs contentedly.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. One of you friends from school came round. He wanted to know why you weren't going to school anymore. I think he said his name was Michael."

Jack frowned. "I don't know anyone called Michael."

"Well, whatever. He was short with black hair." Bobby said dismissively, using his finger to scoop up some syrup. Evelyn tutted.

"How the hell did he get my address?"

"Who?"

"Michael!"

"Who?"

"The guy you were just talking about!" Jack explained exasperated.

"Oh, right."

"He's such a poof. He's practically stalking me." Even before the words were out, Jack regretted saying them. All his brothers laughed loudly and Bobby patted him on the back.

"Aww, would you look at little twinkle toes here. Fairy has an admirer."

"He's just some stupid guy in my class." Jack could feel himself red in embarrassment.

"Then why are you blushing?" Angel drawled.

"Sleep with your backs to the walls, boys, Jack looks hungry!" Bobby laughed at his own wit.

"Ha ha." Jack responded moodily. "I'm going for a shower."

"Who with? Lover boy?" Angel folded over in giggles.

"I'm never gonna' hear the end of this." Muttered Jack. He made his way upstairs and into his room. Checking the time on his phone, he noticed he had a message. It was from Heather!

'Hey, its Heather. i got ur number frm Michael in our class without him seeing! he wz bragging that u gave him it! Weird. So, anyway, do u wanna meet up on Sat? We could go 2 the cinema or something. TB. XxX'

Jack felt goose pimples crawl up his arms. How did that guy get his number? He must have stolen his mobile for a minute or two and searched through his phone. What a freak. He had his number and address. This was getting crazier. _Whatever_, Jack thought. _I'm going out on a date with Heather!_ He smiled and flopped happily back on to his bed. Little did he know, however that this would be the _hottest_ date he would ever be on and maybe that wasn't such a good thing.


	8. Being Obsessed Sucks

Alrighty? Hey hey. Thanks for all the kind reviews. I hope you like this next chapter. Let me know what you think! Thanks!

**Chapter Eight – Being Obsessed Sucks**

"If that kid doesn't shut up, I'm going to chuck that guitar out the window and then send him out after it." Bobby groaned as Jack cranked up his amp. Evelyn laughed softly and sipped her tea.

"Remember you when I got you those drums? Oh, you were terrible. At least Jack has talent."

Bobby's jaw dropped. "I did have talent Ma."

Angel snorted and Bobby cuffed him around the head.

"Jack's going on a date tonight and I don't want you boys annoying him. He's not going to have much of a chance to meet a lot of people being home schooled, so this will be good for him."

"Is it with that Michael guy!" Angel gasped, leaning forward on the table. Bobby gave him look.

"No, you idiot, it's with a girl."

"Well, how was I to know? Young guy like Jack. He's gonna' go through some sexuality difficulties."

"Speaking from personal experience Angel?" Bobby smirked.

"No! I'm straight. Damn straight. Straight as….as giggled into her cup and excused herself from the table.

"Rulers bend Angel."

"Look, Bobby I got a girl."

"Sure you do."

"Do so."

"Uh huh."

Angel frowned and then with a glare stormed away from the table, muttering under his breath. Bobby laughed and leaned back on his chair, stretching his arms above his head.

"He's too easy."

"You're such a wind up, Bobby."

"Hey, that's what big brothers are for."

"Dinner's ready!" Evelyn called.

As Evelyn dished out dinner, Jack sauntered into the kitchen. Bobby wolf whistled.

"You look so hott, Jackie. Give this Sugar Daddy a kiss." Bobby mocked and batted his eyelids. When Evelyn turned to pick up the bowl of mashed potatoes, Jack gave him the finger. He wore dark jeans ripped at one knee, trainers and a red shirt. His hair was a little darker than normal, spiked with gel and he smelled of cinnamon.

"You excited about tonight?" Evelyn asked as she spooned out vegetables. Jack looked up at her in disgust.

"If you eat them, maybe you'll grow into all that hair you got on that head." Bobby teased, cutting up his chicken. Jack rolled his eyes.

"I guess. It's not like I haven't been on dates before."

"Ohhh." Angel sang. "Who's the man?" He laughed.

"Boys, what did I say?" Evelyn warned. Jack smiled appreciatively knowing his brothers would back off. He ate quietly. Truth was he was nervous. He never really had time to go on dates. When he finished he grabbed his napkin and wiped his mouth.

"I better go or else I'm going to be late."

"You want me to drop you off?" Bobby asked, drying dishes.

Jack snorted. "I don't want to scare her off on the first date. I'll take the bus." Jack grinned and dashed out the door as Bobby tossed the towel at him. He turned to Angel and his Ma.

"That kid's just getting cocky now."

Jack stepped off the bus feeling happy for one of the first times in his life. Here he was going on a date with a really pretty girl. He folded the hem of his shirt, nervous as he stood outside the cinema. Then from round corner, a waterfall of brown hair cascaded down slim shoulders and an infectious beautiful smile appeared on a face. Heather's face. Jack let out a sigh and walked a few feet to meet her.

"Hey." She greeted happily. She grabbed his hand. "How you doing?"

"I'm good. Did you pick a film?"

"Sure did. You'll love it. It's about a girl and a guy and…"

"Hate it already." He groaned playfully. She punched him on his arm and they giggled strolling into the cinema.

"Bitch!" Michael spat on to the grass. This was his Jack. He had seen him first. Jack was his. _Mine. He's mine._ The boy clenched his nails into his palms until they turned white. He was visibly shaking in rage. Then he leaped to his feet off the bench and followed the pair into the cinema.

"Sweet or salted?"

"Salted." Heather replied.

"Good choice." Jack smiled, a slow, sexy smile and Heather blushed. God, he was gorgeous. Why didn't he stay at school? Come to think of it….

"Hey, you'll never guess what? Someone beat up our head teacher!" She squealed. Jack swallowed and handed over money for the tickets and food.

"He's been off school and the teachers all made up some stupid story about stress, but Rebecca, she's like my second best friend, lives across the street from him and she saw his face when he was out one morning getting a paper! How crazy is that?"

Jack popped some popcorn into his mouth. "Crazy."

Speaking of crazy. Michael watched them order their tickets. He hated the way they could chat so naturally to each other. They went so well. He growled. Just before they went into the specific screen, Michael pounced.

"Remember me Jack?" He drawled, blocking their path.

Heather squealed a little in surprise. Jack just glared.

"What the hell do you want?" He said hotly.

"If only you knew the answer to that." He might be short, but this boy had a dangerous and unpredictable aura surrounding him.

"Do you not remember me?"

"Yeah, dude. You were in music with me." Jack tried to make a move past him, holding his date's hand, but Michael stepped in his way again.

"Look…" He started, feeling his temper rise.

"No, not at school, Jack. _Before._"

The sixteen year old frowned, trying to recall if he really did know this kid. He took in the pale skin, the black hair, the psychotic, clownish grin. Then a memory clicked into place. He did know this boy. Years and years ago. He must have been nine. Oh god, he did know him. How could he not have recognised this teenager? Jack's eyes widened and Michael laughed menacingly. Heather rubbed her arms.

"Jack?" She tugged on his sleeve.

"I do know you." He whispered. He remembered him now. He was the one who shot that dog. The memory was pretty vague, but he remembered watching him shoot a dog with an air rifle he had stolen from his garage. Then, when the dog was whimpering in pain, he had hit it over and over. Jack remembered the laugh, remembered him ignoring Jack who was screaming to stop. Jack remembered when Michael had turned the rifle on him and flashed him that dangerous look his eyes held. If hadn't been for a passing stranger who knows what would have happened.

"Let's go." Jack said and grabbed Heather close. He spun out the cinema.

"Hey, wait. We're leaving?"

"How long have you known that guy?" Jack prodded.

"He just moved to our school two weeks before you did."

"Listen, Michael, he's not right. He's dangerous."

Heather laughed. "I admit he's a little strange, but he hasn't hurt anyone at school In fact everyone pretty much ignores him. How do you know him anyway?"

"It doesn't matter. Let's just get away from him." He checked over his shoulder and saw that Michael was following them.

"Hey, we can go back to my house. My parents are out tonight and my sister is at her boyfriends."

"Cool. Come on."

They made it to the house and Heather ruffled through her bag looking for her house key. It was dark already and Jack looked around uneasily. He had a bad feeling and it was making his stomach squirm.

"Ok, come on in."

He walked into the house and immediately took in all the family photos that covered the walls. Everything looked so warm, friendly and…._normal_.

"Nice house."

"Thanks. You want a drink?"

Half an hour later and Heather was giving Jack a tour of her house.

"And, here is my room." She smiled coyly and sat on the bed. Jack hovered in the door frame and eyed the lilac carpet and the Care Bear teddies. He picked one up and raised an eye-brow.

"I love them. Don't mock." Heather pouted. Jack laughed and put it back.

"I confess. I used to watch them when I was a kid."

"You did?"

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone."

"Aren't they a bit, well, girly?"

Jack halted. If one more person implied he was gay, effeminate or just 'plain confused about which way he swung' he was going to get nasty. Heather giggled.

"I suppose you played Barbies too?"

Jack frowned, but then broke out in a grin and grabbed a pillow off the bed, whacking the girl across her back. She giggled and grabbed another pillow, jumping on the bed.

"Come on!" She yelled. He jumped on the bed too and soon they were battling it out.

Jack smacked Heather with his already crumpled pillow and she lost her balance falling on to her back, but not before she grabbed Jack's wrist and he toppled down on top of her. The laughter stopped almost instantly as they looked into each others' eyes. Time seemed to stop and Jack found himself inching his lips closer to the girl's. Heather's eyes fluttered closed and she looked like a sleeping angel, her hair spilled out on the pillow. A hot flush made its way up to Jack's cheeks and turned a hot flame red when his lips touched hers. Like a spark of electricity, the chemistry reached an intense point and then an explosion of pounding hearts and racing hormones had the kiss growing deeper and more passionate. As the two sixteen year olds kissed sweetly on the bed, they were oblivious to the nightmare about to unfold before them.

Michael crept into the house, blood pounding in his ears. He watched through the crack in the bedroom door as Jack kissed that girl. She had her hands in his hair and touching his neck. This had to stop….now! He ground his teeth together and went downstairs. Grabbing bottle after bottle of alcohol, he drenched the stairs and top landing. Then he slipped back into the kitchen and after long minutes of searching pulled out a packet of matches. He grinned manically. There was no remorse. No conscience. If he couldn't have Jack, then no one could. He remembered back in the home. Back when Jack was all _his_. He had followed Jack around like a puppy. He had admired and obsessed over him from the moment his dark eyes saw him. It wasn't just coincidence that he had arrived in the same town as Jack. He had been following him for ages now. Surreptitiously checking the boy's file to find his new address. Yes, he wanted Jack so much, but he wasn't used to sharing. When he didn't get what he want, Michael raised hell and that was just what he was about to do. Let chaos ensue. He licked his lips, striking the match. Then, with one more glance upstairs he dropped the stick, kissed with a flame. As soon as the flame hit the alcohol soaked carpet the fire spread. A surge of unexpected heat had Michael stepping backwards. The fire danced in his eyes and he watched in delight as it licked at the stairs and devoured them quickly. Bye Jack.


	9. Great Balls of Fire

Thank you for all your reviews. I hope you like Chapter Eight. Please don't flame me! Ha ha! Like what I did there? XP

**Chapter Nine – Great Balls of Fire**

Jack pulled away from the kiss to stare at the girl beside him. She smiled lovingly and wrapped an arm around his waist loosely.

"I'm glad I met you, Jack Mercer." She whispered.

Jack stared blankly at her for a moment, not used to such open affection, but then his face changed into a happy smile. His cheeks turned a dusty pink and he ducked his head. He ran a hand across the girl's cheek as she giggled softly.

"I'm glad I met you too." He said back quietly. She kissed his cheek and her hair brushed his face. He wrinkled his nose as it tickled his chin and then sweeping her hair over her shoulder, she turned around and caught sight of a formless grey musk seeping through her door.

"What is that? Is that smoke?" She sat up alarmed.

Jack sat up too, but before he had a chance to react Heather was off the bed and heading to the door.

"Maybe I left something cooking." She said, slightly wary. Pulling on the door handle she yanked open the door.

Jack choked on his own breath and recoiled as an intense heat threw him back on the bed. He jumped up quickly and when he overcame the shock, his ears were pounding from a piercing scream. He glanced at the door and jerking like a fish on a hook was Heather, engulfed in a flame. It had leaped upon her when the door was opened and she was helpless against the attack.

"Heather!" He screamed and leaped towards her. She was wailing and squealing, throwing her body around, vainly trying to escape the scorching heat of the fire. Jack paled and his mind began shutting down, but an instant affection and concern for the girl made him holler to think. He grabbed the bed duvet and wrapped himself round the girl, pulling her to the ground. His hands burnt and he could have yelped from the pain, but he clung on and rolled over and over again until the fire suffocated and died out, leaving a smouldering, blistering body behind.

Tears flowed from the boy's eyes and sweat formed all over his face. His whole body trembled and the adrenaline rush was so extreme he felt physically sick.

"Heather. Heather!" He sobbed. The girl was nearly unrecognisable. Her skin was patches of charcoal black and crusty red and pink. She lay motionless on her back and Jack watched for the rise of her chest. He waited anxiously for any sign of movement. None. None. And, then, had he seen it? Did her chest really rise? He couldn't touch her neck for a pulse in fear her skin fell off. He cried loudly and watched her again. There! There was hope, he had seen it. She was breathing. She was alive. He was pulled from his personal nightmare, by the noise of a cackling and cracking noise and suddenly fear flooded into him. He glanced at Heather and decided to leave her alone. He needed to see what was happening.

He stepped towards the doorway and whimpered as he looked out. The stairs were alive with fire; the thick, smouldering smoke was already clogging his throat. He dropped to his knees and blinked and screwed up his eyes as the heat singed his face. Falling back he dashed to Heather's side and hugged his knees in a vice grip. The panic and shock had him a grey/white colour and his eyes were like saucers. A buzzing went off in his pocket and he jumped, startled by his mobile. His breathing increased rapidly and his chest felt tight. He could hardly answer the call, his hands shook so badly.

"Help!" He gasped down the phone, tears stinging and itching his face. The smoke was crawling into the room, slithering slowly. He couldn't see the fire, but the room felt hot and he could hear it laughing and taunting him, melting wooden furniture to black lumps of ash.

"Jack?"

"Help!" He cried again, this time a sob ripped from his throat. He couldn't even recognise the voice down the phone. Everything had happened so fast and his mind was racing to catch up. Heather still lay at his side and one look at her had Jack vomiting at his side. The phone dropped to the floor and he gasped and coughed.

"Jack!" The mobile yelled at him and he picked it up slowly.

"Jack, it's Bobby. Where are you? What's wrong?"

"Fire!" He cried. "Fire. Heather's burnt Bobby. She's really hurt. What am I going to do? There's all this smoke. It's too hot." His voice quivered and Bobby could hardly make out what his little brother was saying. He knew it was bad. Really bad. He had heard 'fire' and his stomach flipped.

"Jack! Listen to me!" He yelled. His voice commanded attention and Jack found himself listening, just as Bobby had hoped.

"Where are you?"

"Heather's house." His voice was still shaky, but the words were audible.

"What is the address?"

"Twenty-three. Twenty-three."

"Twenty-three what, Jack? I need a street name."

"I don't know. Oh god, Heather." He wailed again.

"Think! You need to think."

"Swisscot….. Swisscot Crescent!"

"Good boy. Have you called the Fire Brigade? How big is the fire?"

"I'm stuck in her bedroom."

"Call the Fire Brigade right now. Right now! I'm coming for you, Jack. I'll get you. Sit tight." He clicked off the phone and without a second thought, ran for his car and sped off. I'm not losing my little brother. I'm not losing Jackie.

Jack held the phone to his ear, numb.

"Bobby?" He whimpered. Where was his brother's strong, comforting voice? Why did he just leave him? "Bobby!" He screamed and then choked, coughing violently. His whole body shuddered and then a voice was punching into his mind. Call the Fire Brigade! Call for help! Save Heather!

Jack blinked his watery eyes and punched in 911.

"Fire. Swisscot Crescent! Twenty-three. My friend!"

The person on the other end of the phone explained help was on its way and hung up and again Jack was alone. Scared, alone and slipping into a dangerous plane of shock and denial. Even though Jack was lost in his own reality, the fire grew and become more and more lethal.

Bobby sped round a corner and gasped as he watched in horror as two Fire Engines parked outside the burning house. He jumped out the car and sprinted to the scene.

"Jack!" He threw himself into the garden, but found himself restrained by two firemen.

"Jack!"

"Sir, please. We need to get in there. Step back on to the sidewalk where it's safe."

"My brother. Jack! Jack!" The house was alight with flame and smoke. It was billowing from windows and doors. The firemen pulled Bobby back from the house and stayed with him till he calmed slightly.

"We're never going to get in there on foot. We'll need ladders." One of the men observed and shook his head helplessly. A small explosion blasted glass from a window and arms were thrown over heads to protect from the sharp shards.

"That will take too long! I can't lose him! Jack!" Bobby's irrational characteristics had him running towards the house again.

"Please, sir!" Now three firemen grabbed his jacket and arms.

"We'll try all we can, but it is highly unlikely they'll be people alive in that house. The smoke is too thick. You have to understand." They pleaded. Bobby turned and glared at them, nostrils flaring. He was furious and when Bobby Mercer was angry, nobody would stand in his way. He pulled at the men holding him back and roared in frustration. Then he kicked back and caught one of the men in the shin, sending him to the ground. His right arm was free and he swung it round punching his way free. He told Jack he was coming from him and fire or no fire he was getting his little brother!

The man lunged through the door and instantly his skin burned. He covered his face in his jacket and squinted his eyes. There was fire all around him. Through the blanket of smoke he could make out stairs, but it was suicide to attempt to get up them. Death was never one of the Mercers' fears and Bobby jumped through a wall of orange and yellow flame and danced and leaped his way up to the top landing. His arm and leg were clawed at by the fire and he yelped, slapping it off. It scorched mostly clothing, but his heart was in his throat. Maybe a little fear was a good thing….

Kicking down doors, the man felt tears in his eyes in frustration. He needed to drop to the floor just to be able to breathe, but even that was difficult. Then down the far end of the hall, he saw two little bodies on the floor. His head swam from lack of oxygen, but with one last ounce of strength he crawled to the door.

"Jack!" The sixteen year old was unconscious; arms sprawled out like wings on the carpet. Bobby scampered over and cradled the boy in his lap.

"Come on, little bro. Jackie wake up!" He pleaded. He then took in the sight of the burnt corpse beside his sibling and gagged. He watched for an intake of breath, but there was none. The girl was clearly dead. Fresh panic clambered its way up to Bobby's mind. He scooped up Jack, one arm under his knees and round his shoulders. The boy groaned a little and then his eyes opened lazily.

"Bobby?" He whispered. His voice was dry and raspy. "Am I dead? Are you my angel?"

Bobby smiled, with tears dripping down his cheeks. "No, Jackie. I'm anything but an angel."

Then the boy fell back to the pit of darkness and his head lolled off his brother's shoulder. Hoisting him up his body further, he made the way to the bedroom window. Bobby needed air, his lungs and body cried out for fresh, clean air. It was only two inches of glass away. He glanced out the window and noticed the garage was joined on to the side of the house. It was still a ten foot drop, but it was the only way out. The window slid up and Bobby slid Jack over his shoulder. He hung, a lifeless rag doll as Bobby stepped over the window ledge and perched himself on the edge.

"Drop, Bobby, just drop." He told himself. Holding the teenager tightly, he shut his eyes and dropped to his feet onto the garage. Just as he did, the bedroom they had just been in exploded and Jack was torn from Bobby's grasp. Clean air poured into their lungs and the oldest Mercer brother grabbed his brother's jeans and shirt and jumped off the garage, clear of the danger for now.

Lying on his back, breathing in and out quickly, Bobby absorbed just what had happened. They had been a second away from certain death and a ragged whimper left his lips. He rolled onto his side and took in the injuries his brother had endured. His whole left hand side of his face was covered in blood and his clothes were smoking and underneath deep coloured burn marks were showing. His face was pale under the blood and his hair was matted to his head from sweat and grime.

Moments later and Jack was breathing in fresh air, his eyes opened again. He awoke disorientated, but then his thoughts collected and tears rolled down off his cheeks. He sat up and began searching round the garden. Bobby knew in his heart what he was looking for and his own soul cracked.

"Heather?" Jack asked. Bobby just looked at him, trying so hard not to cry. He drew in a deep breath and shook his head miserably. Jack gasped and then cried into his hand.

"Jack, I had to get you out…."

"Why?" He yelled furiously, tears meandering down his face and flowing like a fast current. Then he tackled Bobby and started punching him out of sheer grief and rage.

"Why did you save me?" He bawled. "Why did you save me?" The boy could only see the image of the beautiful girl in his head and then her burnt corpse. He was beyond exhaustion, but he threw punch after punch, crying in pain and fear.

Bobby felt the fists connect his face, felt the pain, but he just lay there gasping for breath and then Jack slumped on his chest and a blood curling scream left his lips before he fainted once more.


	10. Bobbyfish

It's an update at last! I'm so very sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy Chapter 10 and please keep reviewing. I love reading what you think about my fanfic.

**Chapter 10 - Bobby-fish**

He was swimming in a sea of blackness. He could see nothing, not even the hands that doggy-paddled through the liquid. He could breathe, but swimming was hard. It was like warm syrup. He knew he had to get to the surface, but there was no way to know which way was up. He kicked his legs harder and propelled along. It was deathly quiet and still, apart from the little ripples the boy made pushing himself forward. After a while his arms started to ache with tiredness and so he stopped and just floated in that spot. He was starting to get the creeps.

Through the darkness he could see a little light - a little dot of yellow making its way towards him. He stared at it curiously and made no attempt to move. Then it got closer and closer and he squinted his eyes to get a better look. He frowned. It was a fish. Looking closer he could see that it wasn't just any fish. It was purple with blue streaks running down its scaly body. The colours weren't what attracted his attention. Its face looked like Bobby. His eyes were bigger and further apart and he had big pouty lips, but there was no mistake, it was Bobby Mercer. The little bubble of light the Bobby-fish was cocooned in disappeared.

"Bobby?" He whispered. The fish nodded. Very surreal. It nuzzled its way under the boy's arm and started to wiggle its little tail, pushing them both upwards. After a while the syrup like liquid started to dilute and got easier to swim through. The boy started kicking his legs and the fish gave him a grateful smile. He smiled back and soon he could see the surface. It wasn't far. He smiled widely and turned to thank the Bobby-fish, but it had disappeared. He turned around in the liquid searching frantically for his friend. He didn't want to leave before saying goodbye. The little light was nowhere to be seen and he chewed his lip feeling lonely. Disappointed by his friend's desertion he glanced up and saw the surface a few feet above his head. Grinning he kicked the rest of the way upwards.

"Bobby?"

Bobby Mercer's eyes snapped open and the sports magazine slipped off his lap as he jumped to his feet. He placed a bandaged hand over Jack's chest.

"Jackie? Jackie? Come on, kid."

They had both been driven to hospital, found both unconscious in the back garden of the burning house. While they slept, they had both had their burns dressed. Both Mercer brothers had inhaled a lot of smoke and Bobby had woken up to having an oxygen mask round his mouth. He was still beyond exhaustion and shock, but he had refused to lie on the bed and rest and instead chose to sit beside his baby brother. Jack still hadn't woken up and Bobby was growing increasingly worried. He looked at his watch, Evelyn, Jeremiah and Angel would be on there way, but it was a lengthy journey to the hospital. Removing the oxygen mask around Jack's mouth, Bobby leaned in, he was positive Jack had said his name. He watched the teenager's eyes move rapidly under the lids and then a little smile and frown donned his face. He couldn't even squeeze his hand without irritating burns, so he reached down and grasped his brother's ankle firmly, before rubbing his lower leg over the blanket.

"Jack, please wake up." Bobby pleaded.

"Fish..." Jack groaned and his eyes fluttered open to little slits.

"Jack! Jack!"

"Bo...fish?"

"Fish? Jack it's me Bobby. Come on, open your eyes."

After a few moments Jack's eyes widened and he gave another groan. He looked at Bobby's face and frowned. Then his gaze darted round the room.

"Do you know where you are?"

He shook his head and bit his lip.

"Jack, you're in hospital. We were in a fire."

The teenager woke up fully at Bobby's statement. He gasped in fresh air and then the terrifying memories and images of the fire, the fear of suffocation and the burnt body beside him...Heather! Jack sat up suddenly and ripped the mask fully of his head. Where was she? Was she in the hospital somewhere? He had to find her. She'd be scared all alone. He had to get to her. Then he felt two hands grasp his shoulders and push him down. He wrestled in vain to be free, but found that only exhausted him more. A hand was placed on his chest and held him down firmly.

"You need to stay here, Jackie. I'll be right beside you."

"Heather?" Jack croaked out. Bobby felt a surge of emotion rise in his throat and he swallowed it down. He needed to be strong for Jack's sake. He reached over and grabbed a glass of water and a straw.

"Take some water."

Jack felt the straw in his mouth and he sucked until he felt the cool water on his tongue and run down his aching throat. He coughed and it was removed.

"Little bits at a time." Bobby scolded and sat the glass back down on the bedside cabinet.

"Heather?" Jack inquired again. "She here too?"

Bobby stared long and hard at him and Jack squeezed his eyes shut trying to remember. Suddenly her beautiful face popped into his mind and he smiled, but then it melted like a mask made of wax and bits of skin fell off from the cheeks and chin, the eyes smouldered in their sockets.

"Save me, Jack!" It gasped, before lips, charred and crispy slid off.

"Noo!" Jack screamed and clutched his head with both hands. He sat up and cried loudly. "Noo!"

"Jack!" Bobby grabbed his brother's shoulders and fresh tear lined his eyes. He had cried more times in these past months with Jack than he had his whole life. "I've got you. I've got you." Bobby rubbed the teenagers back and hugged him tightly.

"No. No. No. Please, no." Jack's eyes were shut tightly, but tears fell from under them. He grasped his big brother's arm and pulled his knees to his chest. "Bobby." He sobbed.

Bobby responded by sitting on the bed and pulling him even closer. He started to rock back and forth muttering soothing nonsense.

"It hurts so much. Why did she have to die? Why does everyone I like die?" Another sob choked from Jack and he could feel his very soul shatter with each tear. He was cursed. If only he hadn't left the cinema early. If only he hadn't met Heather.

Twenty minutes later and Jack had cried himself to sleep in the embrace of Bobby. His head was heavy and limp on Bobby's chest and he rested his chin on Jack's mop of unruly hair. His eyes fluttered closed and sleep beckoned him although he still rocked back and forth.

"Bobby?" Evelyn ran a hand down his face and smiled warmly. "Come on now, let's get you in bed."

He groaned what he hoped was a 'no', he couldn't leave Jack, but suddenly Angel and Jeremiah were under each arm and he was tugged towards his own bed. Evelyn caught Jack and lowered him to the pillow kissing his forehead. The nurse and doctor had answered all the questions about the fire and all the concerns about her sons' health. Tear marks shined on Jack's cheeks and Evelyn frowned, this boy had cried too much in his short life. He had endured too much pain and disappointment. Things will change, she silently promised him.

"Jack..." Bobby whispered trying to sit up. He shouldn't leave him.

"Bobby, you're going to faint with exhaustion. Lie down." Angel pulled covers over his brother and pressed down gently on his shoulder. Bobby tried fighting the lethargy, but soon succumbed to the tiredness and sank deep into the pillow with a sigh. His family were here and together they would nurse Jack back to health.

Six hours later and Angel was tucking into a double cheese burger and large fries, Jeremiah was reading a woman's gossip magazine and Evelyn scolded Angel for his eating habits and sipped a white coffee - one sugar. Small talk was made once in a while, but mostly the time was taken up with silence while everyone sat thinking about how they had nearly lost two members of their family. Evelyn had cried once Bobby had drifted off to sleep, but both her conscious sons comforted her and reminded the woman that both Bobby and Jack would be fine. They had been through a traumatic ordeal, but they were both physically fine. Mentally, however was a different matter. The nurse had explained how a young girl, whose house it was that had caught fire, had died with horrific injuries. The young girl had been Jack's date and Evelyn's heart broke. This would devastate her youngest - how would he react to his friend's death? Pressing a wrinkled white tissue to her eye she suppressed a sob and drew her chair closer to Jack. She took in the bandages wrapped round his hands and most of his arms. An IV drip was inserted in his leg. She inhaled deeply and stroked his face and hair.

"Oh Jack. Baby, you're going to be fine. We're all here for you."

Right on cue, his eyes opened slowly. He blinked rapidly taking in his surroundings once more.

"Evelyn?" He croaked. Angel dropped his burger on a tray and dashed over.

"Hey Fairy." He smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Angel?" Jack tried a smile, but tears filled his eyes before his lips could even create little dimples in his cheeks.

Evelyn saw the signs of emotion and swept him into a hug.

"Shh, baby. Just let it out. I'm here."

Angel placed a hand on Jack's back and left, giving his brother some privacy. Poor Jackie, he thought. Anger flooded through him and his fists itched to connect with someone. He glanced between the sobbing teenager and a wounded, exhausted Bobby and rage tore him in two. He wanted to know the cause of this fire. Was it by accident? He shook his head. No one would have started it intentionally. No one hated two little kids that much surely? But deep down something didn't feel right. He had that feeling that gave his limbs pins and needles and clouded his mind with doubt. There was something wrong here and he would get to the bottom of it. If someone had purposely started a fire, Angel would hunt them down and remind them why no one messes with a Mercer.


	11. Journey Back Home

Hey guys! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that great I've been feeling like, ug! for a while, but I was desperate to update since I haven't done so in forever. Let me know what you think! Thank you!

**Chapter Eleven – Journey Back Home**

Four days after the fire and Bobby and Jack were ready to go home from the hospital. Angel sat beside Jack's bed and picked at titbits of his dinner.

"Hey, kiddo. Did you eat your lunch or did you let this big waste of space get it?"

Angel growled as he swallowed parts of a blueberry muffin.

"He said he wasn't hungry!" Angel protested, eyes glaring at his older brother.

Bobby chuckled and placed a hand on the top of Jack's head.

"Jack?"

The teenager looked up from his hands resting in his lap. He was still in bed, blanket over his lower body and his eyes were still red and puffy. He had little pink marks at the top of his cheeks from where he had rubbed at his tears and Bobby just wanted to hold him close and make all the pain disappear. Wasn't that what brothers were supposed to do?

"Sorry, what did you say?" His voice was still shaky, still close to breaking down with grief.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, did you know we were both being released today? No more of these flimsy hospital gowns, eh?" Bobby smiled, maintaining eye contact with Jack, trying hard to infect a smile on his lips. He was rewarded with a blank look and a quiet cough. A black claw clutched at his heart. He couldn't bear to see Jack so distraught for one more second.

"Angel, you stay here and I'll go get changed. Ma will be here soon to get us."

Bobby walked to the bathroom chewing his lip. As soon as he got in through the door he collapsed against it and ran two hands down his face. He slid down the door slowly and exhaled loudly. He felt so useless. So powerless. So goddam…..Suddenly all the frustration, pain and grief erupted and Bobby leapt to his feet and pounded the wall over and over. He kicked at the toilet and punched around him till blood flowed from his knuckles.

"Why! Fuck! Fuck!" He screamed and threw his whole body off the tiled wall. The glistening, pristine tiles were smeared with copper brown/red blood and little chunks of white powder and wall flaked off. A desperate and pathetic sob tackled its way out of Bobby and with that he fell to his knees clutching around his body. He should have been able to do something. He should have been able to save two little kids from death and despair.

Then it clicked. This wasn't just frustration and disappointment burrowing through him for not being able to protect Jack, but there was raw emotion concerning an event in his past. How could he forget about such a catastrophe? He gasped and clambered towards the sink, throwing up. He coughed harshly and wiped his sweaty face with the back of his hand. I guess if you try to forget about something so much and you spend most of your childhood suppressing a memory, it is bound to get buried within the layers of mind. Jack's openly exposed grief had dug up his own pain, but his subconscious had kept the actual memory concealed until now. Now however, he knew the real reason why he was kept awake all night, why he chewed his lip till he could taste blood, why he felt nauseous. He had experienced the same thing. He had lost his best friend to a fire.

"_Bobby! Bobby! Oh God! Someone help me! Please" _

The scream for life, engraved in his mind now scratched its way to the surface and Bobby visibly shuddered with the image.

"……Elle…" He whispered before he was swept once more in a sea of nausea and he vomited the remaining of his lunch until dry heaves had him panting for fresh air.

"Put your shirt on, ya' skinny hedgehog." Angel teased and scratched his own head indicating he was talking about the unkempt, spiky blonde hair of his youngest brother.

Jack rolled his eyes and plucked the white shirt from Angel's fingers. He sat on the end of the bed and buttoned the shirt as his feet swung backwards and forwards.

"Where's Bobby?" Jack enquired smoothing out the creases.

Angel shrugged and bit into an apple. He chewed loudly and checked his watch quickly.

Entering the ward was Jeremiah and Evelyn. Jack smiled when he saw them and stood up from the bed.

"Ready to go home?" Evelyn asked and hugged the teenager tightly. Jack closed his eyes and let himself be held. The woman smelt of caramel and potpourri.

"Where's Bobby?" Jeremiah asked, hands on hips. Angel shrugged again and took another bite out of the apple. Jeremiah shook his head.

"Jeremiah you take Jack and Angel to the car. I'll wait for Bobby."

"No problem, Ma."

As the three walked away and checked out with a nurse, Evelyn waited. After all these years she could sense when her child was upset. She drummed her fingers over her elbow as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Come on, Bobby. You got to come to me." She whispered. A tap on the shoulder had her spinning round on her heels.

"Ma." Bobby stated simply and quietly. He was pale with tears still freshly coating his dark eyes.

"Come here." She beckoned him towards her and hugged him fiercely.

"We're going to get through this. We will. We have to be strong for one another." Bobby didn't trust himself to speak, but nodded into his mother's shoulder.

"I trust you, Ma."

"I'm not seeing a counsellor! I'm not fucking skitzo, ok!" Jack hollered climbing to his feet. It was two days after the boys had come home from hospital and during that time Jack had stayed locked in his room, not even venturing to eat. It was harder than everyone thought to deal with a heart-broken and grief-stricken teenager.

"Jack, please don't swear at me. I just think it would be best to talk to someone about how you feel."

"What do you know!" He yelled. He was so scared of losing control of his feelings to someone he didn't even know and when Jack got scared he covered it with anger. He had spent the last few days drowning any tear that threatened to flow or any emotional pain bubbling up to his mind. He hadn't spoken to anyone and one of the first conversations he was having after some number of days had him screaming with adrenaline coursing round his veins and he didn't completely understand why.

"Jack, please."

"No! No! You can't make me see anyone! You can't make me do anything! You're not my mother and you never will be!" And with that he fled the living-room leaving a shocked and emotional Evelyn.

He climbed out to the window of his bedroom and sat on the roof staring up at the stars. He waited till his heart rate slowed to normal and his panting became regular even breaths until he could even think about what he had said to Evelyn. He was so wrapped up in guilt and embarrassment that he didn't hear someone climbing onto the roof.

"Jack." Bobby whispered quietly.

"Go away." He replied gruffly.

"No."

"I mean it, Bobby. Get lost."

"No."

"Go away. Just leave me alone!"

"No."

"Leave me alone!"

"No."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jack's face was red and emotion was scarring his features as he jumped at Bobby. "Leave me! Leave me alone!" He hit the man over and over until he was left a hollow wreck of tears. Bobby caught him before he fell to the roof.

"I'm never going to leave you alone." Bobby whispered in Jack's ear and both brothers fell to their knees gripping each other with all their strength.

As the night got darker and the stars got brighter their grip loosened and one last tear dripped off Jack's chin. He wiped it and smiled sadly up at Bobby.

"You'd think I'd cried enough."

"You can cry all you want if it makes you feel better."

"How do you know it makes you feel better?"

"Because I know, Jackie."

Then they sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity with Bobby clasping his youngest brother round the shoulders.

"Bobby?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo."


End file.
